The Mission
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis malang yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja pada malam itu, tanpa ia duga. Tragedi itu menariknya berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda misterius/edited/chap2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one : Mission**

Malam yang meriah, beralunan tepuk tangan meriah, dan musik _instrumental_ yang lembut sebagai _back sound_. Upacara pertunangan sang Yamanaka Ino berlangsung meriah.

Para tamu tengah menyantap hidangan pesanan. Dilantai 5 itu, berpuluh-puluh orang mengisi sebuah ruangan, berbalutkan _dress_ kelas atas, dan sepasang jas serta _tuxedo_.

Sesosok gadis remaja tengah berusaha agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran kala melihat sesosok pria gagah dengan balutan jas hitam formalnya. Pipinya tengah memerah, bibir penuh semerah _cherry_nya tengah terbuka sedikit, berusaha memasok udara dengan baik.

**Puk**…

Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya membuat gadis mungil itu berbalik, dan tersenyum hangat, "_Otanjoubi__ne_, Ino-_chan_."

Gadis bertubuh bak model itu tersenyum gembira, "tentu. Kau harus menyusul ya, nata-_chan_." diselipkannya kedipan jahil yang terbalaskan dengan pipi merah Hinata.

Ino sang bintang pada malam itu pun berlalu, menyisakan Hinata yang kembali melirik sosok pemuda itu dibalik poni ratanya. Jus jeruk ditangannya nyaris saja tumpah ketika tatapan diam-diamnya terbalas.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum bersemangat, dan berjalan menghampirinya, "Hei Hinata-_chan_! Kau sendiri?"

Gadis itu mencoba meletakan gelasnya disalah satu meja bundar didepannya tanpa bergemetar—_well_, sayangnya gagal. "Na-N-Naruto-_kun_, ti-tidak. Ada N-neji_-nii_."

Inilah kebiasaan puteri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi—Kebiasaan yang menurutnya memalukan ialah harus terbata-bata begitu merasakan gugup.

Sapaan canggung—yang sebenarnya hanya dirasakan oleh gadis itu—membuahkan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Pemuda yang ceria dengan gadis pemalu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tatapan intimidasi tengah dilemparkan oleh sesosok pemuda disudut ruangan. Berbalutkan bayangan, pemuda itu meneguk _Blood merry_-nya tanpa berhenti menatap gadis berbalut gaun _azure_ elegan yang memamerkan punggung mulus sang gadis.

"Mulailah tugasmu sekarang," Sosok pemuda bermata _Pearl_ itu menepuk pundak pemuda itu seraya memandangi obyek yang sama.

"Hn."

Pemuda itu perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya, meletakan gelasnya diatas sebuah meja, dan memegangi benda kecil yang tertempel ditelinga kirinya seraya berucap, "_Now_."

**Klap**...

Lampu ruangan itu serempak berhenti menyinari. Kegelapan itu disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan nyaring, dan protesan para tamu. Yang tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok gadis diantara mereka tengah menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE MISSION**

**Disclaimer : This Story is mine, all of casts just borrow from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuHina, slight KakaSaku, SaiSaku**

**Look at the rating for the warn**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because its sinning!**

**P.s : first action-story. So, anata-tachi dapat menilai sendiri dan memberi masukan jika ada yang kurang sesuai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata gadis itu bergetar, dan akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan, menampakan sang iris _Pearl_yang sayu. Beberapa kali kedua bola mata itu mengerjap kala menyesuaikan pencahayaan remang ruangan itu.

Perlahan ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Ia tersadar tengah duduk disebuah ranjang _queen size_ yang nyaman dengan selimut yang melindunginya.

Diedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang dapat ia tangkap. Tak satupun lampu yang menyala, cahaya yang masuk hanya berasal dari jendela besar yang terbuka tirainya, terletak disebelah kanan dari ranjang yang terletak diantara sisi kanan dan kiri.

Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kala mendapati sosok pria dengan tubuh tegap tengah memunggunginya. Pria itu berdiri dihadapan jendela setinggi kepalanya, memandangi langit malam, dan beberapa pencakar langit yang memancarkan cahaya samar.

Berbalutkan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya dilipat hingga siku serta celana hitam, beberapa rambutnya mencuat keatas dan kebelakang rapi.

Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya—sepertinya menempelkan gelas dibibirnya—tak lama diturunkan lagi tangannya, menampakan _volume_ air yang ada digelas itu berkurang. "Istirahatlah."

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara pria itu, tak menyangka bahwa pergerakan tanpa suaranya akan disadari oleh pemuda yang—bahkan—membelakanginya.

Pemuda itu perlahan berbalik, diletakan gelas kaca itu disebuah meja kecil yang menampung sebuah botol _Bourboun_ dengan isinya, dan sebuah benda besi yang belum ia lihat sepenuhnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, dengan caranya yang membelakangi satu-satunya sumber cahaya, menghasilkan wajahnya yang berbayang.

"_H-H-Hon-tou_ ni dore?" Jari-jari mungil itu meremas selimut tebal itu perlahan. Lehernya mulai basah oleh keringat dingin, "Doko w-wa?"

"Haido hotel." Pria itu berjalan kearah sofa panjang didekat jendela itu, dan membuka _case _cukup panjang. Gadis itu sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat isi _case_ itu

_Case of gun._

_Pearl_gadis itu membelalak, dan terkesiap ketika melihat sebuah Magnum—salah satu _sniper__rifle_ kelas atas—ditangan pria itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak biasa, berhayal seandainya _scope__gun_ berbahaya itu mmandangnya sebagai obyek.

Walau cahaya remang, gadis itu dapat menyadari bahwa itu adalah _gun_ dari bentuknya, serta warnanya yang sedikit mengilap ketika bertabrakan dengan cahaya samar.

Ia ingat bahwa kakak sepupunya, Neji pernah memakai alat sejenis itu untuk berburu. _Well_, Neji juga menyukai jenis-jenis _sniper rifle_, sebagai pajangan dan beberapa ia pakai untuk berburu, hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan ketika penat.

Pemuda itu kembali berbisik, "tidur, dan pakai selimutmu." Tak lama, ia terlihat memutar sesuatu. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menuruti perintah sang pria. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut itu, walau matanya tengah mengamati apa yang pemuda itu lakukan.

Ia kembali berjalan kearah jendela, tangan kanannya memegang _scope gun-_nya. Sepertinya ia tengah melepaskan _scope-_nya tadi sedangkan sang _rifle _masih tertidur nyaman di _case-_nya.

Pria itu mendekatkan mata kanannya dengan bibir _scope_. Seringaian senangnya muncul kala mendapati sesosok pria berbalutkan jubah hitam tengah mengeker _scope_ kearahnya, dengan _sniper rifle_ yang tengah siap ditangannya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak, mengambil benda besi yang ternyata _pistol_. _Browning_, produk Belgia itu tengah terpasang peredam. Tak lama ia mengarahkan Browning kearah _sniper_ pirang itu.

Seringaian itu makin lebar ketika ia mundur 3 langkah, dan menghempaskan 3 tembakan cepat. Kaca jendela itu retak, dengan 3 lingkaran kecil yang berderet dengan rapi.

Seringaiannya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil ketika mendapati pria yang _distance-_nya kurang lebih 350 meter itu mendecih, mendapati kaca-kaca jendela dilantai tertinggi itu pecah. Cepat-cepat ia membereskan _gun-_nya, dan turun dari atap gedung itu.

Bagaimana bisa timah panas yang bukan berasal dari _rifle_ itu melesat mulus, dan sampai pada titik yang pasti?

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, gadis dibelakangnya tengah nyaris memekik histeris seraya membulatkan mata melihat adegan cepat tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pearl-_nya mengerjap perlahan, cahaya mentari telah menyinari sebagian ruangan itu. Perlahan ia terduduk, dan menggaruk tenggkuknya. Seulas senyuman tersungging dibibirnya ketika mengendus aroma _pancake_.

Cepat-cepat ia turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan kearah sumber aroma berasal dari ruang makan. Matanya berbinar melihat tumpukan kue berbentuk bundar itu, mengingat bahwa kemarin ia hanya mengisi perutnya pada siang hari.

"Makan."

Gadis itu terlonjak saking kagetnya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara derap langkah atau sebangsanya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik, dan mendongak, menatap pemuda tinggi dihadapannya tengah menatap datar. "_N-ne_?"

Pemuda itu memutar dan duduk disalah satu kursi, dengan tenang ia mengambil sebuah _waffle_, dan mengunyahnya perlahan, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terdeteksi ingin mengulang ucapannya.

Melihat tak ada perubahan pergerakan, pemuda itu mendongak, "apa?"

"E-eh.. _P_-_pancake_ itu bu-buatku?"

"Hn." Tanpa ingin melanjutkan lagi, pemuda itu meneguk secangkir _coffee_ dihadapannya.

Tak mau berperang terlalu lama dengan asam lambung, gadis itu perlahan duduk.

Suasana hanya diisi oleh bunyi dentingan alat makan, dan kunyahan _waffle_ yang samar. Gadis itu berusaha makan dengan tenang, mengingat bahwa ia tengah sarapan dengan pemuda asing berbahaya.

_Pearl-nya_ memandangi piring yang telah kosong dihadapannya takut, sedangkan pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan sarapannya sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dikursinya. Entah apa yang harus gadis mungil itu lakukan.

"_A-ano_, kau siapa s-sebenarnya?"

"…"

"_O-onamae w-wa_?"

"…"

"… K-kenapa aku b-bisa berad-da disini?"

"…"

"Ha-halo, kau de-denga-r?"

"Hn."

"K-kumohon jawab p-pertanaanku." Gadis itu menunduk makin dalam. Rasanya, tekadnya terlalu ciut untuk merasa marah atau kesal. Kedua jari telunjuknya saling ditautkan, lalu dilepas, lalu diputar-putar, dan kembali disentuh-sentuhkan sesama ujungnya, tanda ia tengah merasa canggung—dan terintimidasi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Anggap saja aku menculikmu," Pemuda itu berdiri, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, sedangkan gadis yang tengah menunduk itu mendesah lega.

Tapi kembali ia merasakan ketakutan. _**Diculik? Dengan pemuda bersenjata? Ini gila, bahkan bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan **__pistol__**, dan **__scope__** untuk menembak dengan tepat?! Pahadal setahuku peluru **__pistol__** tak sebagus **__rifle__** untuk menembak dari jarak jauh**_**.**

Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, ia memikirkan situasi, serta tanggapan para keluarganya begitu mengetahui ia menghilang. Apa orang yang nyaris ditembak pemuda asing ini suruhan ayahnya untuk menyelamatkannya? Apa suruhan itu tertembak?

Berbicara tentang keluarga, rasanya nama belakang pemuda asing itu tak asing di telinganya. Tapi siapa? Entah mengapa sekeras ia mencoba mengingatnya, hanya ada kebuntuan yang menghadang. Ia mendesah lelah.

Diputuskannya untuk kembali kekamar. Sesaat ia melirik kearah tas berukuran sedang pemuda itu, diam-diam ia menoleh sekeliling. Dengan was-was dibukanya perlahan tas misterius pemuda itu. Ia tahu ini lancang, dan nekat, sayang sekali jari-jarinya telah bekerja lebih dulu.

Gadis itu tersentak, dan menjerit tertahan. Dipandanginya benda besi yang dilapisi oleh kain, dilihatnya terdapat Bareta, dan Tokalev lengkap dengan isinya. _**Pedagang senjata? **_

Tentu saja rasanya _horror_ melihat benda berbahaya—sangat berbahaya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan, jika ia mau ia dapat meraihnya, ah tidak… mungkin ia akan pingsan setelah menyentuh benda besi itu.

"Lihat apa?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terlonjak. Cepat-cepat ia berlari kesudut kamar, dan berjongkok seraya memeluk tubunya erat, "_A-anata_, apa kau m-mau me-memb-bunuhku—? A-atau k-ke-keluar-rga k-ku?" Dengan lirih pernyataan lolos dari bibir ranum yang bergetar.

_Pearl-_nya terpejam takut, ia berusaha merapatkan diri pada dinding—hanya semata-mata mencari perlindungan, rasanya dia terhantam rasa _shock_. Takut, takut, dan takut.

_**Kowai.**_

Matanya mencoba mengintip dengan penuh rasa antisipasi kala mendengar suara langkah samar sosok pemuda itu, cahaya mentari yang cukup terang membuat gadis itu dapat melihat jelas wajah sang pemuda yang...

Tampan.

Tapi cepat-cepat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kala menatap mata hitam pekat milik sang pemuda, terlihat berbahaya, dan melelehkan. _**Mungkin aku gila jika terpikat pada sosok gila ini.**_

Dengan irama tak teratur ia meremas ujung gaun selututnya yang menghasilkan kerutan-kerutan. Bahkan, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa tangannya telah basah oleh keringat. Yang hanya ada diipikirannya sekarang, pemuda asing berbahaya ini akan melesatkan peluru kepelipisnya. Hanya sebuah ilusi sebenarnya, mengingat pemuda itu mendatanginya dengan tangan kosong. Namun, sang Hyuuga muda ini tetap memiliki 101 dugaan mengancam dari sosok dihadapannya satu ini.

Pemuda itu mencoba berjongkok untuk mengimbangi tingginya, dan mencoba untuk balas menatap _pearl_ cantik itu. Untuk sesaat, Onyx-nya berjelajah memandangi wajah yang tengah merengut takut dihadapannya, "_baka_."

Tak lama ia kembali berdiri dan membelakangi gadis yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya karena takut berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kau bergerak?"

"Santai saja."

"Aku tak perduli, lakukan sekarang."

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu duduk tegap diranjangnya, menatap _horror_ punggung kokoh pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya memandangi jendela. Kaca jendela itu telah diganti, karena tadi siang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu telah menghancurkannya dengan tendangan super keras miliknya.

_Well_, hotel berbintang selalu memberikan pelayanan ekstra.

"Tidurlah."

"T-tidak mau!"

Pemuda itu berbalik, dan menatap datar gadis itu.

"_W-What's your g-goal?" _gadis itu berusaha menunjukan tatapan garangnya, meskipun hal yang ditangkap oleh lawan bicaranya sungguh berbeda**.**

_**Layaknya kucing yang mengamuk**__. _Pemikiran yang memicu tmbulnya seringai kecil dibibir pemuda itu,**"**_Its a secrets."__** Tidak, mungkin kucing yang merajuk, sou ka?**_

"_H-how dare you! Tell me, n-now_," ucapan lirih keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"_I won't."_

"_I said, you-must-tell-me!"_

"_..."_

"Sasuke!" Entah setan apa yang membisikan sampai ia menjerit. Pemuda itu mendesah, dan berjalan mendekat.

"_W-what'll y-you do?"_ Gadis itu semakin mundur kala pemuda itu mulai menaiki ranjang.

"_Shut-up_," pemuda itu berbisik, dan menatap dalam-dalam _pearl_ yang tengah dilanda kemarahan itu, dahinya sedikit mengernyit begitu mendapati setetes air mata jatuh dipipi _chubby_ sang gadis.

"Jika k-kau pelahap maut, bunuh a-a-aku saja, jangan keluargak-ku, onegai." Kelopak matanya sengaja ia turunkan, menutupi bola matanya yang terasa panas. Perlahan, ia mencoba untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "ayo bunuh s-saja. Jangan s-sulitkan o-orang tuaku."

"_Baka__**,**_" Pemuda itu bergeser, dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap sekilas jam yang menampilkan angka 23:01. "tidurlah."

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, "_Anata_, se-selama ini tidur d-dimana?" Diteguk _saliva__**-**_nya ketika sekelebat pemikiran _negative_ muncul diotaknya. Mengapa setiap detik prasangka buruk terhadap sosoknya selalu bertambah?

"Sofa."

"K-kalau begitu c-cepatlah pindah—t-tapi ber-beritahu dulu rah-hasiamu," sesaat ia bersyukur karena pencahayaan ruangan yang minim itu membuat pipinya yang memerah jadi tersamarkan.

Pemuda itu menoleh, reaksi yang diterimanya ialah sang gadis berwajah merah—yang jelas dapat ia lihat dengan penglihatannya yang tajam—tengah duduk tegak dengan kikuk walau tak lama gadis itu juga menoleh padanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terus memperhatikan iris _Pearl_ Hyuuga yang sembab yang juga tengah menatap iris _Onyx_ kebanggaannya. Ia makin mempertajam mata elangnya ketika melihat sebesit rona pada pipi gadis itu, juga bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Tentu saja iris _Pearl_ itu takjub menatap wajah rupawan pemuda berbahaya itu, tak lama ia teringat sebuah novel luar berjenis fiksi yang telah meraih _bestseller_, "apa kau sejenis _vampire_?"

Suasana baru, dan rasanya terkesan bodoh.

Pertanyaan aneh terlontar, bagaikan sebuah ilusi dari wajah rupawan sang Uchiha, gadis disisinya itu kini telah lupa dengan segara prasangka maupun rasa takut yang berlebih untuk sesaat.

_Oh yeah_, pertanyaan bodoh itu menginterupsi pemuda yang tengah menjelajahi wajahnya, cepat-cepat ia menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat kerutan didahi sang Uchiha.

"_Baka_. Itu irasional."

"E-eh, tapi mungkin saja kan? Seperti _Cullen's__family_, mereka para _vampire_ menggunakan pesoleknya untuk memikat korban. Kau juga begitu, kan?" Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat novel karangan Meyer itu.

Lagipula kisahnya memiliki kesamaan, sosok berbahaya disisinya sekarang juga memliki wajah rupawan. _Yeah_, untuk sementara baru bisa sedikit disimpulkan.

"Tidurlah." Pemuda itu bangkit, dan berjalan keluar kamar, sedangkan sang Hyuuga yang tengah asik dalam dunia fantasi tak menyadari sosoknya telah menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok dengan rambut panjang merah muda sepinggang itu tengah duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Disebelahnya tergeletak sebuah _shotgun_ kesayangannya.

Iris _Emerald__**-**_nya yang terkesan hampa itu tengah memandangi sang satelit bumi yang terlihat kecil itu. Tubuh mungil yang berisi itu hanya berbalutkan jubah tidur, tidak mengacuhkan angin malam yang bersimilir menusuk tulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun, wanita itu dapat menyadari hawa orang lain didekatnya. Namun, ia tetap pada posisinya, sama sekali tak perduli dengan pengganggu barunya.

Dibelakangnya, sesosok lelaki tinggi bersandar pada kusen pintu, "kau sendiri?"

"Menyendiri. Pergilah."

Lelaki itu mendesah, dan berjongkok. Ditatapnya dalam diam punggung wanita itu sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya mengelilingi bahu kecil itu. "Sudah tengah malam, istirahatlah."

Gadis—wanita itu tetap _stay_ dengan ekspresi hampanya itu, "Jangan ganggu aku."

"Biar aku yang berjaga, tidurlah." Entah sadar atau tidak, lelaki itu menempelkan batang hidungnya pada leher jenjang wanita itu.

Wanita itu mendesah lelah, "Kau mengganggu, Kakashi. Ambil maskermu, dan menjauhlah."

Lawan bicaraya hanya bergumam. Yang jelas, ia tetap bertahan, bahkan mempertemukan batang hidungnya dengan kulit wanita itu—tepat dileher.

"Err… _Stay away from me, you're so disgusted_." tapi itu hanya sebuah kalimat hampa, dalam dirinya, ia tengah menahan rasa yang baginya sangatlah menjijikan yang bergejolak, menohoknya agar mendesah.

"_Hum? I bet you'll like it_." lelaki berambut perak itu mulai mengangkat rambut wanita itu yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"_What the heck_!" Dengan sigap wanita itu menempelkan sikunya pada perut sang lelaki, bersiap menohoknya, "_I give up. Feeling not good, I'm sleepy._"

_Yup,_ lelaki itu mendesah berat, dan mengalah. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan wanita itu dan mundur, membiarkannya menenteng benda besi kesayangannya, dan melewati dirinya tanpa acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tertidur seperti _buffalo_, ia mendesah sebal begitu melihat jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya menunjukan pukul 09:28.

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit, dan berjalan perlahan menuju _bathroom_. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok pemuda berambut basah tengah keluar dari pintu yang ia tuju.

Dengan setelan kesukaan pemuda itu—kemeja putih lengan panjang yang bagian lengannya terlipat, dan celana jeans hitam—dan rambutnya yang basah saja membuat Hinata harus sungguh-sungguh menahan pipinya yang merona.

Mungkin berfantasi semalam memberi sedikit perubahan bagi mental gadis itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu melewati gadis yang tengah tersipu itu tak acuh layaknya hanya melihat halusinasi, membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal dan mengembungkan pipi _chubby_nya—Kebiasaan kecilnya. Tak lama, gadis itu memasuki _bathroom_.

Seperkian menit, akhirnya gadis itu keluar dengan baju handuknya, helaian rambut _Indigo-_nya, serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih basah.

Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menggerak-gerakan _pan_ yang didalamnya terdapat beribu-ribu butir nasi yang tengah bergulat. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat ketika mencium aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar.

"_E-eto_, a-aku tak punya baju," Sejujurnya, sangat memalukan berkata seperti itu, terlebih pada seorang pria. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memakai pakaian yang sama selama 3 hari berturut-turut?

"Pakai kaosku saja."

Dan tanpa memenunggu, gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat kearah kamar. Tak lama, terdengar "a-aku izin m-membu-buka tasmu!"

.

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Shimura Sai desu, yoroshiku ne, senpai_." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang tertutupi kelopaknya, sedangkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tetap menatap datar layar kecil pada interkom kamarnya.

"Divisi?"

"Awalnya pencari informasi, divisi III, namun karena bakatku bisa dibilang _excellent_ aku dipindahkan langsung kedivisi I,"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, diliriknya sekilas pintu kamar sebelum pada akhirnya membukakan pintu, dan memberikan sambutan pasifnya, "_Make sure, I can't trust you_."

Pemuda _albino_ itu kembali tersenyum, tak lama ia memberikan sebuah _file_ yang diambilnya dari tas dipunggungnya, "Apa aku boleh masuk, _senpai_?"

Setelah selesai menelisir _file_ dengan seksama, Uchiha itu kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

Uchiha itu akhirnya melepas rantai pintu, dan mundur untuk memberikan jalan agar pemuda bernama Sai itu dapat masuk, mengingat ia bahkan belum melepas rantai pintu saat berkomunikasi—menginterogasi singkat sosok yang mengklaim sebagai juniornya itu.

"Uchiha _senpai_, kau sudah dengar rencana akan pindah kemana?" Si _albino_ itu kembali tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya dengan kelopak mata.

Kaki kanan Uchiha itu mendorong pintu agar tertutup, tangan kirinya dengan cepat terangkat, menempelkan bibir Bareta kesayangannya pada pelipis pemuda albino itu, "_with me_, _fake smile is prohibited._"

Sai melirik benda besi cantik itu yang menempel dipelipisnya, "Wakatta—."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dua pasang _onyx_ itu menatap obyek baru yang menginterupsi cengkrama singkatnya, gadis beriris _Pearl_ yang tengah terbelalak.

"K-kau Sasuke, j-jangan macam-m-macam."

Pemuda itu menurunkan benda kesayangannya, dan menatap gadis itu datar. "Dari mana celana itu?" Dipandanginya obyek itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan pergerakan hemat _**onyx-**_nya. Rambut kusut yang lembab, dengan kaos putih kebesaran, dan celana pendek yang nyaris tertutup oleh kaos.

_**Sialan kau Shimura.. hadiah tambahan, ya.**_

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, diliriknya celana pendek ketat setengah pahanya yang ia kenakan, rona merah menjuluri pipinya, "i-ini aku pakai k-kemarin," ia memberi jeda dengan menarik nafas panjang, " yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"_Ohayou, pretty girl_. Kau terlihat manis—," baru saja pemuda itu ingin mengeluarkan _fake smilenya_ lagi, tapi tertahan begitu mendapati tinjuan kencang pada belakang kepalanya.

"_**BAKA**_!" Suara kasar pemuda, dan lengkingan gadis itu menyatu begitu mengatakan hal yang sama, menghasilkan keduanya saling menatap _awkward_.

Sempat terpikirkan, mengapa Uchiha Sasuke bersifat kikuk?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan itu berlangsung tak begitu lama, hanya Hinata-lah yang terlihat tegang disana. Sosok yang mengaku sebagai Shimura Sai hanya meneguk secangkir _coffee_nya dengan tenang, sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"30 menit lagi pesawat berangkat, _senpai_."

"Sudah diurus?"

"_Excellent__**,**_ sampai barang bawaan tak perlu dicemaskan."

"Tunggu! M-maksud kalian… A-apa?"

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu berdiri, "siap-siap. 10 menit lagi kita berangkat." Dengan langkah lebarnya ia meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Haa?" Dengan gaya dramatisnya, gadis itu menjatuhkan sendok dari tangannya, cepat-cepat ia bangkit, dan mengikuti pemuda itu dengan lontaran protes.

Well, sayang sekali, gadis itu tetap harus mengikuti perintah. Sedangkan Sai menatap punggung Hinata sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk manis dikursi belakang _**Aston Martin one-77**_, bukankah seharusnya sangat menyenangkan? Namun, perasaan berbeda terus saja menguar dari gadis itu.

Kejadian malang ini berawal dari hadirnya ia di acara pertunangan sahabatnya, lalu ia dibius, dan diculik saat listrik padam. Mengetahui bahwa penculik ini ternyata gila, dan punya tiga senjata sekaligus. Tujuannya masih rahasia. Ia diawasi 24 jam oleh pemuda gila itu, dan yang terakhir,

Membawanya ke Kanazawa.

Tidak ada ekspresi kegembiraan kala melintasi jalanan Kanzawa itu, _well_, meski sekarang sepi karena melintasi desa kecil. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya, dan menatap tajam bergantian dua orang pemuda dikursi depan secara bergantian.

Pemuda _albino_ itu mengambil geretan, dan _cigarette case_, lalu membukanya, "_a smoke, senpai_?" Diambilnya sebatang, menyalakan geretan, dan membakarnya.

"_I don't smoke_."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "_I only smoke rarely myself_." menghisap rokoknya sesaat sebelum meniupkan asap dalam mulutnya.

"_Did you stress_?" Uchiha itu melirik singkat junior disebelahnya, jarinya menekan tombol pembuka kaca jendela itu.

"_Yeah, a little_," _Onyx_ datarnya tak pernah berpaling dari spion mobil itu. Dalam diam, ia memandangi _Porsche 918 Spyder silver_ sejauh 10 meter dibelakang itu. Dihisapnya dalam-dalam lagi rokoknya, seraya mencoba melihat pengemudi mobil itu.

_**Terlalu mencolok untuk kendaraan pengint—ah, begitu, ya?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh, penginapan mungil?" Gadis itu bergumam remeh seraya memandang sekelilingnya, sebuah kamar penginapan. Sejujurnya, lega juga memikirkan bahwa ia tak harus terkurung dalam hotel kelas atas. Pergantian suasana, dan Hinata suka itu.

"Masuk, dan jangan keluar." _Onyx_ pemuda itu menatap punggung gadis dihadapannya, tentu dengan bisikan intimidasinya.

Gadis itu melihat sebuah ranjang, dan tersenyum. _**Mungkin istirahat sebentar**_. Tak lama ia berbalik menatap pemuda tinggi itu, "kalau aku keluar… b-bagaimana?"

Uchiha itu terdengar tak terlalu menanggapi, "sebuah peluru akan tembus kepahamu." Tanpa babibu, ia keluar, dan menutup pintu kamar itu, mengabaikan protesan kesal sang gadis.

Tak lama ia menghampiri ruang tamu, dan langsung duduk dihadapan juniornya, "kenapa harus disini?"

"Ia bilang lebih baik membawanya kedaerah yang terisolisir."

"Kanazawa bukanlah tempat terisolisir. Kenapa dia mengirimmu?"

"setidaknya ini pedesaan—," ia mengangkat bahu. "—ia terlalu cemas, lagipula bukankah 2 orang hebat lebih baik dari 1?"

_Onyx_, dan _onyx_ saling beradu pandang.

"Divisi lain?"

"Beberapa akan datang esok hari bersama beberapa orang dari divisi I."

"Situasi?"

"Baik. Ia bilang lebih baik membawanya menjauh dulu," Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, "kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau terus berkordinasi langsung dengannya, _senpai_?"

"Aku menemukan alat penyadap biologis. Alat itu akan lenyap sendirinya setelah 24 jam."

"… Hmp," pemuda dengan rambut klimiks itu menunduk, "khukhukhu…"

"Apa yang kau kekehkan, Shimura?"

Mendengar nada mengancam seniornya, mau tak mau pemuda itu menahannya, "_well_, kau tidaklah seperti yang lain, senpai. Tak kusangka, kau lengah." Seringaian bermain dibibir Sai.

Uchiha itu menyeringai, "jangan banyak bicara, bocah."

"Baik, baik. Lagipula, kita harus menyusun rencana. Aku sudah merasakan mereka sejak kita keluar hotel."

"_Porsche silver_, _chevrolet_ hitam, mereka melempar kail. Tempat inap mereka berjarak 350 m di Timur hotel." Matanya menyipit, terlihat fokus. Dihampirinya sebotol Blood merry, dan menyajikannya.

"Ya, Aku telah lama memfokuskan diri, kelompok itu dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi, buronan kelahiran Hokkaido, juga bandar senjata. HK tak pernah membiarkan hidup rekan kerjanya setelah bekerja dalam satu misi."

"Aku tahu,—sumber informan rahasia."

"Kau terlalu_ introvert_, _senpai_." Pemuda itu menatap bosan lawan bicaranya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimanapun, aku masih meragukanmu." Uchiha itu berdiri, dan berjalan kearah jendela, diintipnya sedikit keadaan diluar sana.

"Aku tidak akan berkhianat, sumpahku. Apa yang kau takutkan, Uchiha _senpai_?"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berbalik, dan bersandar pada dinding disebelah jendela, "hn, Haruno Sakura, _perhaps_." _Onyx_nya menatap dingin pemuda yang tengah terdiam kaku.

Rahangnya mengeras, tapi cepat-cepat ia mendesah, dan menatap _onyx_ milik seniornya serius, "aku melaksanakan misi karenanya. Kau boleh membidik kalau kulanggar sumpahku."

Uchiha itu menyeringai, "dengan senang hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tenten yang memulai—."

"Kau meremehkanku?" Wanita itu tengah mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_, dan merapikan _blazer_nya.

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat, "Iie, tapi—."

"Berhenti beromong-kosong, Kakashi. Aku bergabung sebagai anggota, bukan peliharaanmu!"

"_Pet_?"

"Ya! Kau selalu banyak mengatur hidupku! Aku bukan hewan peliharaanmu." Wanita itu mendesis seraya menatap tajam lelaki bermasker itu.

Lelaki itu membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan sesuatu… Yang sulit dijelaskan. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati wanita dihadapannya, "kau tidak ikut misi ini. Tugasmu hanya mengurusnya setelah ia sampai dimarkas sementara."

"Sudah kubilang—."

"Ini perintah."

Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu. Sesaat ia berhenti begitu ingin membuka pintu. "Terserah kau, lah!"

**Brak!**

Sebuah bantingan kasar terdengar memekakan telinga. Lelaki itu mendesah, sedangkan seorang lagi diruangan itu tersentak, "kenapa dengan Saku-_chan, chief_?"

"Tenten, lakukan sesuai strategi tadi."

Gadis itu mengangguk, toh karena gadis itu tak begitu peduli dengan gadis berambut merah muda, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan bergegas menjalankan tugasnya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu menatap serat-serat kayu pada pintu itu seksama, walau sebenarnya otaknya tengah mengolah hal lain.

Tak lama ia putuskan untuk pergi menghampiri wanita cantik itu dikamarnya. Sepertinya Haruno Sakura harus memikirkan cara lain selain mengunci kamarnya secara manual, karena lelaki itu memiliki seluruh kunci kamar penginapan itu.

Lelaki itu melepas maskernya, dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang itu.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Lelaki itu terus berjalan, dan menaiki ranjang tanpa peduli dengan protesan, dan makian yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Dengan sekali tarikan para kedua pergelangan kaki, wanita itu langsung berada pada posisi terbaring, sedangkan lelaki itu tengah mengambil posisi baru.

Kedua lengan kekarnya bagai jerat di sisi kanan, dan kiri tubuh mungil namun berlekuk indah wanita itu.

Wanita itu menggeram, dan menatap langsung mata lelaki diatasnya tajam, "menjauh, Kakashi!"

Tanpa babibu, dalam hitungan detik tipis mungil wanita itu telah bersentuhan dengan bibir lelaki bernama Kakashi itu. Tanpa mengindahkan rontaan wanita dibawahnya, ia terus menekan, dan menekan bibirnya.

Beberapa kali ia melumat bibir manis itu, dan menggigitnya. Wanita itu sendiri paham niat awal Kakashi hanya untuk berdamai, dan menenangkan wanita itu. Tapi inilah keburukan Kakashi.

Lelaki itu bahkan menjadi bersemangat menyerang dirinya, bukan menenangkan, bahkan setelah wanita itu berhenti meronta agar pemuda itu berhenti, hasilnya nihil.

Ia berusaha agar tidak kalah, mencoba menahan erangan, dan desah yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu, juga menahan gerak tubuhnya agar pemuda diatasnya tidak melakukan lebih.

Sayang sekali, wanita itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tangan-tangan kekar lelaki itu lebih berkuasa sekarang, dan mulai menjelajahinya. Sepertinya, ia harus mengalah, dan pasrah.

Kakashi sudah diluar kendalinya. Kala laki-laki itu melepaskan pangutan bibirnya, dan melakukan hal lebih. Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah, dan mengeluarkan suara nafas tak beraturan, serta desah kala mendapati perlakuan pemimpinnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa..suke, apa aku sudah boleh keluar?" Gadis itu berjongkok lemas disebelah pintu itu seraya lemas. Jam telah menunjukan 02.58 sedangkan perutnya telah berbunyi.

Pemuda itu berhenti mengelap Magnumnya, dan menjawab santai, "terserah."

"Tidak ditembak, kan?"

Pemuda albino yang mendengarnya pun tergelak, dan berbisik, "bukankah kemarin ia minta eksekusi mati? Mengapa takut ditembak?"

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu seraya membalas pertanyaan gadis itu dengan kosakata kesukaannya, "Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi tersenyum puas melihat wanita yang kini tengah berjelajah ke dunia mimpi disampingnya. Dengan kepala yang bersandar dilengannya, sedangkan diatas perutnya terulur lengan mungil yang tengah memeluknya.

Mungkin ia terlalu kejam, membiarkan wanita itu kalah telak—bahkan menyiksanya sampai tak bertenaga, dan terlelap begitu cepat—, namun hal inilah yang ia dapatkan setelah melakukan ritualnya.

Perlahan, ia meletakan kepala wanita itu pada lengan kiri atasnya, dan melingkarkan lengan panjangnya itu pada bahu wanita cantik itu, dan mengecup dahinya.

Tak lama, ia mencoba menutup kedua matanya, dan menyusul wanita itu dalam dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bernama Sai itu menyesap _filter_ rokoknya sekali, dan menghembuskan asapnya lewat mulut. Tak lama ia menekan rokok yang sudah memendek itu pada asbak diatas meja.

_Onyx-nya_ berkelana memandangi ruang depan itu. Didalam pikirannya tengah membuat strategi _excellent_ yang akan ia sampaikan pada seniornya.

**Ting tong…**

**Ting tong…**

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada seberkas amplop coklat besar yang entah isinya apa tergeletak tepat didepan pintu.

Otak dengan cepat bekerja. Ini hanya sebuah rumah sewaan, dan pasti yang menginap orang yang berbeda-beda. _Thereby_, pasti amplop besar itu diperuntukan untuk mereka.

Sebelum ia memungut, dipastikan sekelilingnya dengan pergerakan _onyx_ yang tak mencolok. Mata elangnya menyapu jalanan dihadapannya, dan beberapa rumah penginapan lain.

Cepat-cepat ia memungut, dan kembali memasuki penginapan.

Tak ada cap pos. Surat yang dikirimkan langsung. Sesaat ia membeku kala melihat isinya, secarik kertas penuh degan tulisan tangan yang belum ia baca, dan sebuah foto cetakan lama dengan ukuran besar seseorang.

Haruno Sakura. Begitu yang tertulis disudut kiri bawah foto.

Sosok wanita yang terpotret dengan senyuman ceria yang terpatri dibibirnya. Kembali ia merasakan dadanya sesak yang aneh.

Cepat-cepat ia membaca surat itu.

**The P, near yours**

**The guns**

**Let accomplish our emotion**

**XXX**

**Bloody satan**

Pemuda itu menunjukan kerutan setelah membaca surat yang ditulis dengan pena merah itu.

Satu hal yang terus terlintas dikepalanya, ini adalah tulisan tangan Sakura. Ya, ia sangatlah hafal.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia cepat-cepat menyimpan amplop itu dalam saku mantelnya, dan menyiapkan pistol beserta pelurunya.

Sesaat ia menyeringai. _**Strategy**_**, ya**. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dalam saku, dan melarikan jari-jarinya dengan cepat pada _LCD touch screen_ itu. Tak sampai 30 detik ia kembalikan benda tipis itu kedalam mantelnya.

Ia perlu memastikan, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran, dan perhitungannya sejak tadi. Gegabah? Egois? Tidak professional?

Taruhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu terbangun begitu merasakan pergerakan pada lengan kirinya. Matanya memandangi sosok yang baru saja merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Wanita itu tetap terdiam, tidak menghempaskan tangan kekar yang memeluknya, atau memprotes lelaki yang masih ia peluk dengan lemah itu.

Yang jelas, tak ada cahaya pada matanya. Hanya tatapan hampa sang _Emerald_ yang tengah memadangi langit-langit kamar. Kakashi mendesah, mengapa selalu tatapan itu yang ia tunjukan padanya?

Mengapa pandangan tak berdaya itu yang selalu ia berikan setelah penyatuan tubuh dua insan itu. Mengapa tak sepercik pun ada ekspresi senang atau bahkan senyuman tipis. Mengapa?

Bahkan, lelaki itu lebih memilih wanita itu berteriak marah padanya, setidaknya percikan emosi mengisi kekosongan _Emerald__**-**_nya. Namun sekarang, ia hanya terdiam tanpa adanya gerangan ingin bergerak ataupun berbicara.

"Maaf menyakitimu lagi," sesaat, ia merasa aneh. Hingga sekarang ucapaan 'maaf' masih belum bisa bersahabat dengannya, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku… Tidak tahu." Lagi, hanya gumaman tanpa penekanan dimana-mana.

"Kupikir, kau mau mendengarkanku bicara."

"…"

"Sakit?"

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"…"

Lelaki itu membuang muka pada akhirnya, kesal, dan bingung, serta kecewa dan geram melanda begitu perkataannya tak pernah dibalas dengan baik, dan ini selalu terjadi.

Take it on the dog. Andai yang dihadapi bukanlah Haruno Sakura, ia pasti akan memutilasinya hingga tak terdevinisi bentuknya. Harga dirinya dipermainkan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Dengan cepat ia menarik dagu wanita itu, dan memandang lurus _Emerald__**-**_nya.

"Eto, mungkin…" iamemiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa minat, "Kedamaian."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Dengan cepat lelaki itu membalas.

"…" Tak lama, setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Membuat kerutan didahi lelaki itu makin dalam.

"Katakan sesuatu."

"…" Wanita itu hanya menatap hampa bola mata lawannnya.

"Apapun, kau cukup katakan."

"…"

"Aku menunggu,"

"Kakashi,"

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan shotgunku, …. dan tempelkan mulutnya didada kiriku." Tanpa perubahan mimik wajah, ataupun penekanan nada ia berujar.

"Menyedihkan."

Gadis itu tertawa miris, "begitulah."

"Kau gila—." Ia bahkan harus memijat pelipisnya, "—itu yang kau sebut damai?" Matanya berkilat marah menatap _Emerald_ kosong itu.

Wanita itu mendesah perlahan, dan mencoba untuk terduduk. Lelaki itu melepaskan lilitan tangannya, dan membiarkan kemauan wanita itu.

Ditatapnya punggung polos wanita yang tengah memeluk erat selimut, menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka seluruhnya. Beberapa bekas seperti goretan, dan cengkraman menghiasi beberapa bagian pada punggung mungilnya yang tak terlindungi rambut panjang acak-acakannya.

Warna merah, dan bagian lengan atasnya yang nyaris biru membentuk cengkraman terlihat jelas. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyalahkan diri begitu mengetahui ia menyiksa wanita itu lagi—meski banyak orang berujar bahwa bekas seperti itu wajar.

Ia bukanlah pria awam yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh. Istilah one night stand selalu menyertainya—meski telah berubah semenjak kehadiran gadis merah muda itu—, rasa bercinta yang tak memuaskan, masih ada sisi yang tak tersampaikan.

Namun jika bersama gadis ini, segalanya berbeda.

Terkadang sulit dibayangkan, orang yang bersifat keras bahkan nyaris seperti _psyco_ layaknya Kakashi dapat bersifat posesif yang begitu menyeramkan. Bukankah manusia berdarah dingin layaknya dia **seharusnya** tak mempermasalahkan luka kecil ataupun kata hati?

Ya, hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui.

Kakashi bingung—terlalu bingung, rasanya ia membenci dirinya sendiri, tapi ia juga kesal pada wanita itu. Bahkan, sifat menggelikan itu muncul hanya untuk wanita itu. Entah, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa itu terjadi. Ia begitu membenci sifat anehnya satu itu.

Dan detik itu ia sadari bahwa itulah kelemahannya, dan suatu saat akan menjadi _boomerang_, ia harus hati-hati akan yang satu itu.

Suara isak samar mulai terdengar dikamar itu. Lagi, isakan yang membuat dirinya semakin depresi. Cepat-cepat ia duduk, dan memeluknya.

Oh, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika menjadi Sakura? Apa yang kalian lakukan jika terjangkit virus aneh layaknya Kakashi?

Yang jelas kebisuan wanita itu membuat sosok laki-laki itu frustasi. Ia mencoba menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi wanita itu lalu menatap lurus kearah _Emerald_ itu.

"_Sorry, I'm so sorry_," suara beratnya mengalun begitu saja, "tunggu, aku ambilkan pakaianmu."

Tanpa mengacuhkan dirinya yang benar-benar polos, lelaki itu memunguti pakaian wanita itu, dan meletakannya pada keranjang pakaian kotor.

Segera ia mengenakan baju handuk, dan mengambil sebuah gaun tidur, dan pakaian lainnya. Diletakkannya pakaian itu dihadapan sang wanita.

"Pakailah."

"…"

Dengan desahan berat, ia mulai bergerak, dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Wanita itu hanya membisu. Layaknya seorang pemilik dengan bonekanya—mungkin ini mirip dengan kisah cinta sang pengrajin boneka Sasori dengan karya bonekanya.

Lelaki itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kau lapar? Kupesankan makanan, ya?"

Sesaat ekspresi wanita itu berubah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Semakin lama, matanya makin tidak fokus, dan berusaha mengingat lebih dalam.

Lelaki dihadapannya mengernyit cemas melihat tatapan tak fokus yang jarang ia lihat, jangan bilang wanita ini jadi depresi karena ulahnya. "Saku—?!"

Ia terdiam kala_Emerald_ wanita itu menatap wajahnya seksama, terus, dan semakin intens. Nyaris ia tersentak begitu dengan perlahan wanita itu mengangkat, dan menempelkan telapak tangan hangat pada pipinya.

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala, dan membuka mulutnya, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi menatap iris _Emerald_ itu lurus, "ya?"

"Kenapa… Kau berbuat baik padaku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ano, a-apa kau punya… uang?"

"Hn?"

"_Iie_, aku h-hanya ingin makan diluar," gumaman pelan meluncur dibibirnya, pipi kirinya yang _chubby_ sampai sekarang masih mencium meja makan kayu itu. "Tak bisakah?"

Pemuda itu mematikan _stove_, "Mau makan apa?"

"_Pasta_." Yah, dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanya sepiring pasta yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Sai saja yang pesan." Pemuda itu berjalan keruang depan, tapi tak nampak batang hidung pemuda _albino_ itu. Ia terdiam mendapati ruang kosong itu, dan cepat kembali kedapur.

"Uh, ada apa?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Makan dirumah saja."

"Aku sedang ingin _pasta_,onegai."

"Kubuatkan saja."

"T-Tapi aku ingin m-makan diluar," Mungkin gadis itu sedikit gila, mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada seorang pemuda bengis. Bahkan sampai matanya berkaca-kaca pun pemuda _cruel_ tidak akan peduli. "Ayolaaaah,"

Yang jelas sekarang pemuda itu terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh melihat tatapan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yup, nice shot_, Tenten." Gadis beriris coklat susu itu tersenyum manis begitu melihat jarum bius itu menembus tengkuk pemuda itu, ia tersenyum cerah, dan melanjutkan, "biasakan minum alkohol, ya?"

Gadis itu menjentikan jarinya, tak lama 2 pemuda datang.

"Ikat, dan tutup mulutnya. Letakan saja dipekarangan penginapan mereka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan senyuman puas gadis itu meletakan _Hashi-nya_, "benar-benar enak!"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar, "sudah selesai?"

"Tunggu, k-kenapa kau tidak makan? Uangnya kurang?" Gadis itu berbisik seraya menatap serius.

"Pesan kalau masih lapar."

"Aku sudah kenyang!" Bibir penuhnya menggerutu, terlihat sedikit berminyak.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah manis itu selama 3 detik sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit, "lap bibirmu." Dan berjalan kearah kasir.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengelapnya dengan tisu, dan berusaha menahan agar pipinya bisa berhenti memerah. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan etika ketika menyantap makanan?

Gadis itu memandang sekeliling restoran kecil itu, sesaat _Pearl-_nya berhenti begitu mendapati sesosok gadis cantik dengan iris coklat tersenyum bersemangat padanya.

Otaknya tak cukup cepat bekerja, yang jelas pemuda Uchiha telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan menariknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, ke-kenapa sampai sekarang kau b-belum—," ia menarik nafas, "—membunuhku?" Gadis itu memelintiri ujung kaosnya gugup.

"…"

"K-kenapa? Bahkan kau malah terus menerus membuatkanku makanan. Kenapa berbuat baik seperti itu? Padahal, penculik-penculik di tv tidak seperti itu." Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat serial anime yang ia tonton bulan lalu.

Ia bahkan sempat mengernyit, mengapa bisa-bisanya ia yang notabenenya pemalu dapat dengan mudah merasa dekat dengan lelaki asing itu.

"Keluargamu baru bayar setengah." Nada suaranya benar-benar datar.

"Eh? Mereka sudah… I-itu tidak boleh!"

"Berisik—."

**Blar!**

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menginjak rem begitu mobil itu melaju berputar mengerikan. Gadis disampingnya kuat-kuat memegangi _safety belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya.

_**Ban pecah? Strange**_**.** "Tunggu disin—."

**DOR DOR**

**Prang!**

"Kyaaa~"

Kaca belakang itu pecah begitu mendapati tembakan _shotgun_.

_**Tadi itu berbahaya sekali,**_ "_Shit_!" Pemuda itu cepat mengeluarkan Baretanya. Namun, sepertinya terlambat.

Sesosok gadis tengah berdiri didepan mobilnya seraya menodong _shotgun_ kearah wajahnya, dan menyeringai. Ia berteriak lantang, "berikan dia padaku, atau kupecahkan kepalamu."

Situasi menyusahkan, jika ia tembak langsung dada kiri wanita itu, kaca depan akan pecah, kemungkinan terluka gadis disampingnya cukup besar. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan seonggok mayat, atau bagaimana cara ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan santai kalau ban depan mobilnya pecah.

Dalam waktu seperkian detik pemuda itu melepaskan_ lock_ kunci, "Kau, ikuti dia."

"E-eh… Ti-tidak mau." Air mata gadis itu meleleh.

"Kubilang Cepat."

"A-a-aaah. T-tapi.. Hiks." tangan gadis itu bergetar memegangi pintu.

"Keluar, kujemput nanti." Bisikan tenang itu mengalun sedikit menenangkan perasaan kacau yang gadis itu rasakan, entah kenapa pemuda itu bisa berbisik dengan tenang sedari tadi.

"K-kau h-harus—hiks, janji." Tangannya yang gemetar hebat itu bergerak, membuka pintu.

"Hn."

"_Come on lady, time is money_." Wajah cantiknya tersenyum senang, dan melirik sedikit pada sosok yang tengah bergetar hebat itu.

"T-t-tunggu—hiks. J-jangan temb-bak. K-kalau kau t-tembak, a-aku—aku, a-akan bunuh diri!" Kalimat sesegukannya diakhiri dengan teriakan histeris.

Gadis itu terdiam, dan kembali tersenyum, "Baik, aku tak akan tembak."

Gadis berambut coklat itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, dan membawanya pergi dengan _jaguar_ yang berada disamping kiri mobil pemuda itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda tengah mengamati tiap pergerakan mereka berdua hingga mobil itu menjauh.

_**Sudah, berarti tinggal…**_

**Dzing! Dzing!**

**Clak! Clak!**

Benar, tinggal _**sniper**_ yang tengah menembaki sebuah titik berbahaya, tangki bensin. Dalam seperkian detik mobil idaman para manusia itu telah diselimuti kobaran oranye terang diiringi bunyi ledakan keras sebagai pembuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu masih terdiam diruangannya seraya memejamkan mata. Benar, mengapa aku berbuat semua itu padanya?

"_**Kenapa… Kau berbuat baik padaku?"**_

"_**Aku…tidak tahu."**_

_**Wanita itu terdiam, dan menurunkan tangannya.**_

"_**T-tunggu, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."**_

"_**Tapi, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."**_

"_**Kau bertanya kau juga yang harus dengarkan jawabannya."**_

_**Sesaat iris wanita itu bertemu dengan milik Kakashi, walau selanjutnya wanita itu memutuskan kontaknya.**_

Ia menghela nafasnya, "menggelikan."

**Tok tok.**

"Masuk."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya begitu melihat sosok wanita cantik dihadapannya tengah tersenyum senang, "_**mission complete**_."

"_Doko_?"

"Kuberikan pada Saku-_**chan, chief**_."

"_**Well done,**_ Tenten." Pemuda itu berdiri, dan membuka laci mejanya. Dikeluarkan tas tenteng kecil, dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. "Itu _**gift**_. Kau boleh berbagi dengan Lee."

Gadis itu terseyum cerah begitu melihat tumpukan uang didalamnya, "_**Arigatou, chief. Anyway**_, Lee belum kembali, mungkin sebentar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada kabar dari dua orang itu?" Pemuda itu berkerut _**stress**_.

"Ya, tapi bersabarlah. Sasuke memang sedikit sulit dihubungi karena penyadapan kemarin, tapi Sai baru-baru ini saja." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas.

"Cepat cari kabar! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

"Tenang sedikit, Neji. Malam ini beberapa rekan dari divisi I, dan II akan dikirim."

"Kau ikut?"

"Masih ada yang perlu kuurus."

"Kalau kau tak ikut biar aku saja!"

"_**Mendokudasai**_. Baik, biar aku yang pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Tsuzuku *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Part :**

"Berhenti atau kutembak."

"L-lalu?"

"Kau belum pernah menceritakan sejarahmu padaku."

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menggelikan."

"Kau juga membunuh orang yang ia sayang. Kau jahat, Kakashi."

"Itu tidak adil!"

_**Vocabulary**_ :

Doko : Dimana

Dore : Siapa

Emerald : Zamrud

Mendokudasai : Merepotkan (phrase khas Shikamaru)

A/N :

SEBELUMNYA SAYA MOHON MAAF, JIKA KEMARIN SAYA MEMBUAT READERS SEKALIAN SEMPAT KESAL TERHADAP KECEROBOHAN YANG SEBENARNYA DEMI TUHAN TIDAK SENGAJA TERJADI ;-;

BERAWAL DARI SAYA YANG TERBURU-BURU PUBLISH NEW STORY, SAYA SEPERTINYA SALAH MENKLIK DAFTAR FF YANG BELUM SEMPAT KEPUBLISH (ATAU TEPATNYA TER-REPLACE)

Setelah saya iseng cek acc saya lewat google search, saya kaget dan langsung mem-publishnya. Jujur saya shock. Begitu kisah singkat kemarin yang saya ingin sampaikan. Berhubung saya masih newbie, saya mohon maaf senpai-tachi… selanjutnya saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi

**MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA UNTUK KESALAHAN KEMARIN, SEMOGA FANFIC INI DAPAT DITERIMA SEBAGAI UCAPAN MAAF SEKALIGUS BAYARAN HUTANG.**

PS :

Yosh, saya muncul dengan fanfic action perdana.

Awalnya, saya mau buat fanfic ini bertema hard action, tapi semakin saya baca ulang malah mengarah kemasalah percintaan—lagipula saya masih sulit membuat hard-action

Ah, juga untuk adegan KakaSaku disini, kalau agakk lebay mohon maaf *ojigi* +_+ saya berusaha memasukan sifat Thinking beserta kaku dalam Chara Kakashi

Berhubung saya masih newbie diFFn, yoroshiku, ne!

**Read and Review : Support yang dibutuhkan untuk proses penulisan sebuah cerita, terlebih untuk saya ^^**

_**Mohon tulis kesan dan pesan anata-tachi setelah membaca chapter ini.**_

**Regard,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE MISSION**

**Disclaimer : This Story is mine, all of casts just borrow from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**SasuHina, slight KakaSaku, SaiSaku**

**Look at the rating for the warn**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because it's sinning!**

**P.s : first action-story. So, anata-tachi dapat menilai sendiri dan memberi masukan jika ada yang kurang sesuai**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Little Conversation**

"Tidak ada kabar dari dua orang itu?" Pemuda itu berkerut _stress_.

"Ya, tapi bersabarlah. Sasuke memang sedikit sulit dihubungi karena penyadapan kemarin, tapi Sai baru-baru ini saja." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas.

"Cepat cari kabar! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

"Tenang sedikit, Neji. Malam ini beberapa rekan dari divisi I, dan II akan dikirim."

"Kau ikut?"

" Masih ada yang perlu ku-urus."

"Kalau kau tak ikut biar aku saja!"

Pemuda berambut nanas tu hanya menghela nafas, "_Mendokudasai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu terduduk disebuah ranjang dengan wajah cemas yang tak sekalipun absen. Diremas-remasnya kaos putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Isi kepalanya monoton, belum berubah sejak ia tiba—kapan pemuda itu datang, dan menyelamatkannya serta keadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

Diseberangnya, wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap dingin dirinya semenjak tadi—atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut sinis. Diperhatikannya tubuh mungil berisi milik Hinata, dan mendecih.

"E-eh?"

"Terlalu tebar pesona."

"I-ini..." Gadis itu terdiam memandangi kaos yang ia kenakan. Gelombang kesedihan muncul begitu mengingat wajah pemuda tadi yang begitu tenang.

_Pearl-_nya beralih memandangi wanita dihadapannya yang tengah memainkan jari-jarinya diatas _shotgun_. Hinata tersenyum getir, mungkin hanya dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa mengenakan senjata dijaman penuh mafia ini.

_Pearl_-nya menjelajahi wajah wanita cantik itu, ada sesuatu yang ia mengerti dibalik ekspresi dingin itu. Ia menarik nafas, dan mencoba untuk tenang, "_ano_—"

"Diam." _Emerald_-nya menatap tajam _Pearl_ itu, sedangkan sang gadis terus menatap intens sepasang _Emerald_ indah lawan bicaranya. Sakura dapat menangkap gelombang kegetiran sosok dihadapannya-pun mendengus, dan beralih memandang kearah jendela—,

—Langit penuh awan, dengan ribuan tetes air yang bejatuhan menyentuh permukaan bumi. Setidaknya ini hiburan untuknya.

Sedangkan untuk sosok berbalutkan kaos longgar itu terdiam. Dalam hati berupaya meyakinkan perasaannya dan berusaha lebih percaya diri. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia harus bergerak. Harus.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuruni ranjang menghampiri wanita cantik itu. Sedangkan wanita itu menatap kesal, dan mengangkat _shotgun-_nya,

"Berhenti."

Gadis itu terus berjalan, mengabaikan ancaman berbahaya hingga bibir shotgun menempel di dadanya. Ia berhenti, dan menatap wajah mungil sosok dihadapannya itu. Sedikit terkesiap sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum lembut, "_sou, kirei neesan_."

"Kau bukan _imouto_-ku, jangan memanggilku sebutan aneh!"

"Tapi aku ingin punya seorang _anesan_ dari dulu," Rona merah menjalari pipi _chubby_-nya. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus.

Sakura terdiam, bukan karena pujian itu. Selama ia hidup, pujian cantik selalu menemaninya, tapi senyuman tulus itu...

Hanya kedua orang tua, dan seseorang yang pernah memberikannya.

Cepat-cepat wanita itu mendelik tajam, "kau mau merayuku lalu keluar dari sini? Maaf saja."

"_Iie_," gadis itu berjalan mundur, dan duduk ditepi ranjang, "aku memang sangat ingin keluar dari tempat asing ini, tapi bukan dengan cara merayu." Ia berkata lirih, senyum ironi terukir samar kala _Pearl_-nya memandangi telapak tangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seseorang telah berjanji padaku," sesaat ia terdiam, _Pearl_ indah itu menerawang. Seulas senyum hangat terukir tanpa ia sadari, "ia bilang akan menjemputku. Tapi, karena itu aku merasa tak berguna."

Sakura kembali terdiam, kenapa dengan gadis dihadapannya? Pernyataannya tadi seolah-olah menyatakan jika ia tengah memainkan drama kanak-kanak—atau mungkin drama romans picisan. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, mungkin waktu-mu sudah tak lama lagi."

"_Sou ne_? _Yokkata ne to_," gadis itu kembali ketempat semulanya, bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Kenapa? Kau akan mati, bukan?" _Emerald_-nya kosong, tak ada penekanan pada gumaman-nya.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, mati seperti itu memanglah tak menyenangkan. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang akan-ku peroleh," ia mengangkat wajahnya—memandangi langit-langit kamar dan menerawang, "Tak perlu membayar tebusanku, setidaknya beban keluargaku sebagian terangkat. Orang tuaku akan berhenti mencemaskan dimana aku berada,

"Hanabi masih memiliki Neji-_nii_, setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa kehilangan aku. Juga... Sasuke, dan Sai-kun, mereka tak akan bersusah-payah menjemputku." Ditutupi _Pearl_-nya menggunakan kelopak mata, rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak begitu merasakan dadanya yang sesak yang aneh begitu mengingat wajah pemuda _stoic_ itu.

Dan mengapa ia begitu mencemaskan perasaan terakhirnya?

Sakura tak begitu mengharapkan perkataannyayang terbilang naive, namun ekspresi-nya sontak berubah menjadi keterkejutan kala mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan sebuah nama—tak bertahan lama. Ekspresinya kembali kosong, sedikit lupa akan caranya berespirasi.

"Hei gadis _lavender_,"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menghawatirkan mereka?" Layaknya kalah dalam pertarungan gunting, kertas batu wanita berambut cerah itu beralih pandang kearah sang lawan. Wajahnya mengernyit tak suka menyadari ia menerima topik yang diajukan sang sandera.

Sesaat gadis itu terdiam, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum sedih, "perlu-kah alasan?" _Pearl_-nya lurus menatap _Emerald_, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, hatiku sakit jika melihat mereka sakit."

Wanita _Emerald_ itu mendesah, dan memasukan _shotgun_-nya pada _case_. Tak lama, ekspresinya kembali dingin—atau bisa dibilang hampa.

"_Neesan_," ia terdiam sesaat— tampak berpikir, "boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"..."

"_Neesan_?"

"_Nani_?"

"Apa… yang membuat _neesan_… sampai seperti ini?" _Pearl_-nya menatap intens wajah wanita itu, dilihatnya bahwa Emerald orang yamg disebut kakak olehnya itu tidak memancarkan cahaya. _Emerald_-nya, redup.

"Nani o?"

"_Neesan_ terlihat... Begitu lelah, dan sedih."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kita kan sesama perempuan, kata _okaasan_-ku, perempuan akan merasa lebih baik jika bercerita pada sesamanya."

"... Apa pedulimu?" wanita itu mendelik tak suka.

Hinata terdiam, sebagian dirinya merasa konyol kala mengingat ia dapat menyulut kemarahan sosok berbahaya ini kapan saja. "Karena _neesan_—," Namun, sebagian hatinya tak menyukai ekspresi dari wanita yang lebih tua dihadapannya itu , "—dan aku sesama perempuan. _Neesan_ juga terlihat kesepian."

"Aku, hanya bosan hidup saja."

"U-uh?"

"Bukankah kau juga sama? Kau juga ingin mati, kan?"

"Memang, tapi di-sisi lain aku belum bosan hidup," Gadis itu meremas kaosnya.

_"_Plin plan_. You must take your goal, life for choice."_

"_I know." _Senyum mirisnya kembali terukir._ " However, it feel so difficult to lost people who I love too much." _Ia tersenyum sedih, dan kembali melanjutkan, "_If the fate of me is worse, I'll give up. But, I'll not making an end of myself with two hands_,

"Sebelumnya, aku benar-benar ingin mati, bahkan bunuh diri. Tapi aku teringat, bahwa _Kami_-_sama_ masih ada, dan akan sangat berdosa jika mencabut nyawa sendiri."

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, rasanya cukup kesal. Ia tak ingin kalah, namun yang dikatakan gadis dihadapannya itu benar—dan ia benci itu.

"_Daijobu ka, neesan?" _gadis itu menatapnya lambat-lambat, berusaha menganalisa dimana letak kesalahan perkataannya.

Haruno Sakura bangkit dan berdiri menghadap jendela kaca, dipandanginya ribuan air yang menciptakan melodi penenangnya. Sebesit pertanyaan mengganjal pikirannya, "_Dare_ _wa_ Sasuke, —" ia menahan nafas, "Sai?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, _sih_ sebenarnya," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "mereka orang baru dalam hidupku, tapi entah kenapa aku senang." Ia terkekeh dengan rona merah dipipinya untuk sesaat, "mereka pemuda yang mengerikan, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak jahat."

"_Uh_?" _Emerald_ itu terlihat sedikit tertarik. Ditolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan melirik dengan hati-hati. "Senang?"

"_Ne_, mereka yang menculikku. Rasanya aneh mengingat mereka memberiku makan tepat waktu—uh, maksudku itu Sasuke." Pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Sasuke?" _Emerald_-nya memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis itu, berusaha mendapatkan sudut pandang lebih leluasa, ia berbalik dan bersandar pada dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"I-iya" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "entah perasaan seperti ini muncul, baru-baru ini juga."

"Sasuke itu... Seperti apa?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "_Um_, awalnya ia sangat menyebalkan. Dia pemuda yang dingin, dan mengerikan. Walaupun masih muda tapi keahlian dibidang senjatanya hebat—tapi itu masih menurutku,

"Baru-baru ini aku tersadar, walaupun ia selalu mengancam, dan jarang berekspresi itu, tapi ia tidak jahat. Bahkan, ia belum pernah melukai-ku, padahal aku suka membuatnya kesal,

"Dia pemuda yang tampan," matanya terus menerawang, membayangkan wajah pemuda itu, dan tersenyum malu, "tapi yang lebih menarik perhatianku, dia baik, dan... Perhatian. Kurasa begitu."

Wanita itu terlihat menyimak, ditatapnya intens wajah gadis dihadapannya sampai membuat gadis itu keheranan.

"_Omae_... Sasuke itu pacarmu?"

**Pong**~

Wajahnya merona sepenuhnya dalam 2 detik. "A-a-aapa? P-p-pac-ar? Ti-tidak, bbuka-n kok buk-kan." Gadis itu menggerak-gerakan tangannya cepat, dan menggeleng.

"Sou ka?"

"U-uh, dia penculik. L-lagi pula mungkin ia me-membuatkan makanan a-atas perintah _boss_-nya." Ia menunduk, memainkan dua jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?"

"T-tidak... Tahu."

"Dadamu terasa sesak yang aneh, sedikit gugup kalau bersamanya, dan senang jika menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Iya, bukan?" ia menatap sosok diatas ranjang itu remeh, sedikit seringaian muncul diwajah cantiknya.

"I-iya. M-memangnya itu p-perasaan a-apa?"

Wanitaitumengangkatbahu dan menatap bosan_, "most people said, fallin' in love."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-mustahil, aku s-sudah suka seseorang."

"_Dare_?"

"Uh~ namanya Naruto." Gadis itu memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Apakah perasaanmu pada Naruto, dan Sasuke sama?"

"Uh~ sedikit sih."

"Mana yang lebih kuat?"

Hinata terdiam, mengapa topinya bisa beralih kemari? "Uhh _nee_, _I_ _am_... _ashamed_." Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Sou, aku tahu yang mana yang lebih kau suka."

"Eeh... Sou ne?" _Pearl_-nya menatap cemas _Emerald_ yang tak terlihat serius itu, serta seringai tipis dibibir wanita itu. Hinata ikut tersenyum, "_Neesan_ benar-benar cantik. Sering-seringlah berekspresi."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, "Ah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, dan menatap bersemangat.

"Apakah orang lain akan senang melihatku tersenyum?" ekspresinya berubah masam.

"Tentu, _nee_!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat.

_"Sou ka?"_ dan sekarang ia merasa bodoh mau saja mengobrol dengan sanderanya.

_"I'm certain!"_

_Emerald_-nya terlihat ragu, tak lama ia mencoba menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya—persetan dengan segalanya, _**Sai-kun, apa kau tengah melihatku, sekarang?**_

"_Kireina_! Sekarang, ceritakan tentang _neesan_, agar senyum _nee_ bisa lebih leluasa, dan tidak tertahan." Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, terlalu bersemangat hingga tak menadari ia telah membusungkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"U-uh?" Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Merasa sangat bodoh, tetapi hati kecilnya mengerang, ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk menahannya lebih lama.

"_Nee_san baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu terlihat cemas melihat _Emerald_ itu kembali kosong.

_**Apa peduli-nya yang akan mati itu, tak aka nada yang berubah. **_

_**Sama-sekali tak ada.**_

"Dulu, aku juga punya seseorang yang sangat kusukai. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap keluarga, juga orang yang sangat kucintai."

_Emerald_-nya menerawang.

* * *

**Berawal dari panti asuhan yang sama…**

**Dan peretemuan pertama…**

_Siang hari dimusim semi. Sosok gadis kecil dengan pakaian musim seminya tengah duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang rindang. Manik _Zamrud-_nya tak henti memandangi kelopak bunga yang berterbangan tertiup angin._

_Sesekali dicobanya untuk mengangkat lengan, menggapai kelopak bewarna merah muda itu. Hal yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah luput dari perlakuannya. Menggapai kelopak bunga Sakura sebelum terjatuh ke tanah._

_Tak jauh darinya para bocah kecil bermain sepak bola dengan riang, hari yang ramai oleh suara anak-anak. Selalu seperti ini keadaan _Mother's House_—panti asuhan yang terletak di Kanagawa._

_Manik Zamrudnya beralih memandangi sekitar, tak ada yang menarik baginya. Segalanya Nampak biasa-biasa saja—terlalu normal, terlalu sering dilihat, tak ada yang spesial._

_Bosan, ia bangkit dan berjalan-jalan. Kakinya berhenti kala mendapatkan objek baru—sosok anjing kecil milik panti._

_Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah anak anjing itu dan berjongkok, "Kamu anaknya Rei-_chan_, ya?" sambil memandangi bulu coklat si anak anjing, gadis kecil itu mulai mengelus kepala kecil itu dengan hati-hati. "Mau main denganku?"_

_"Boleh saja."_

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak dan memutar kepalanya, terkejut mendapati sosok Albino yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Hee..?"_

_Sosok berkulit Albino itu tertawa dan tak berkata apapun._

_Tentu saja hal aneh untuk sang gadis kecil, bagaimana bisa sosok lelaki itu muncul dan tertawa tanpa berkata apapun, belum lagi kulitnya yang menyeramkan seperti hantu membuatnya makin mengernyit._

_Sang albino menyudahi tawanya dan tersenyum, "Halo, wajahmu lucu."_

_Pernyataan tak terduga itu membuatnya kesal. "Wajahmu seram!"_

_Anak kecil itu tetap tersenyum, "benarkah? Apa kau takut?"_

_"Kamu itu menyebalkan, tahu." Gadis kecil itu menggerutu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Merasa risih, ia menampik pertanyaannya, "Kalau mau main denganku, kamu gak boleh nakal dan sebutkan nama terlebih dahulu!"_

_"_Sou sou,_ Orang-orang menyebutku '_Albino_' atau 'Anak aneh'. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih cocok untukku?" wajah tanpa dosanya terlihat santai, walau dari matanya ia terlihat sedikit kesal._

_Dan gadis kecil itu terdiam, juga merasa simpati. "menurutku kamu sedikit baik—," sesaat iris _Emerald_-nya menangkap tatapan 'Benarkah?' dari sang bocah albino dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "dan menyebalkan."_

_Kembali bocah berkulit _Albino_ itu terkekeh, dan menatap sosok dihadapannya senang. "Mau main denganku, merah muda?"_

* * *

"Dia juga berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama sepertiku. Dia orang yang benar-benar perhatian, dan membuat hatiku hangat kala aku ketakutan, dia... Benar-benar sempurna dimataku,

"Semakin besar ia semakin tampan, sampai kami berada di sekolah menengah senior. Ia pintar, dan ramah. Bahkan aku selalu tersipu begitu melihatnya tersenyum,

"Kami, akhirnya pindah, dan mencari apartemen yang murah, dan hidup berdua. Rasanya, sangat menyenangkan saat itu, walaupun kami sering kesulitan uang, dan harus bekerja saat bersekolah,

"Kami makan seadanya, tapi terasa nikmat. Dia juga terus bekerja keras agar kami bisa makan makanan lezat. Katanya," wanita itu terdiam sesaat, _Emerald_-nya basah tanpa disadari, "ia kenyang walau hanya melihatku makan banyak, dan bergizi.

"Aku tak mau kalah, terus menerus aku belajar demi hadiah uang tiap 1 semester. Setiap semester, kami suka pergi kepantai, dan makan _seafood_. Katanya, _Seafood_ itu penting untuk tubuh. Tapi dia hanya makan sedikit, bukannya itu curang?

"Aku juga bekerja, walau menjadi guru privat anak-anak sekolah dasar, pendapatanku tak cukup besar karena aku hanya mengajar anak-anak yang kurang mampu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantunya,

"Setelah kami lulus, kami mulai mencari pekerjaan lain. Aku, dan dia akhirnya bekerja disebuah bar. Awalnya ia tak setuju aku bekerja ditempat yang penuh orang-orang aneh seperti itu, tapi akhirnya setelah aku memohon siang malam, ia menerimanya dengan berat hati.

"Shift kami berbeda; aku siang, dan dia malam. Aku hanya seorang _bartender_ sedangkan dia menjadi pekerja pembersih ruangan. Setidaknya, gaji kami cukup lumayan. Makan untuk hari demi hari juga makin ter-arah, tak lagi mengonsumsi _junk-food_.

"Namun aku tersadar, Ia sedikit berubah hari demi hari—lebih _introvert_—dan pulang dini hari. Bagaimanapun, seharusnya jam 11 p.m dia sudah pulang. Aku cemas,wajahnya juga menunjukan raut lelah hampir setiap pulang kerja,

"Sampai suatu hari, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tak tahan lihat wajah tak berdaya-nya. Aku, benci alkohol walau seorang _bartender_. Rasanya ingin sekali marah melihatnya minum, tapi aku tak tega melihat tubuh tanpa daya-nya malam itu.

"Sekuat tenaga kubawa dia keranjang kamarnya,—membaringkannya. Beberapa kosakata ia lontarkan tak jelas, yang hanya bisa kutangkap hanya kata 'maaf', dan namaku sendiri,

"Aku tak habis pikir, tangannya tiba-tiba merengkuh wajahku, dan menciumiku ganas. Dia adalah orang yang kuat menjaga iman. Kami bahkan sering pergi ke kuil untuk sekedar berdoa bersama. Selama 19 tahun kita bersama, sejauh-jauhnya perlakuan fisik yang ia berikan hanya pelukan mesra, namun malam itu, tangannya entah disadari olehnya atau tidak bergerak sembarangan, menjelajahi tubuhku—itu kenangan yang mengerikan,

"Cepat-cepat aku kabur kekamarku, dan bergegas tidur. Esok paginya aku marah besar padanya, dan mengabaikannya seharian. Ia mengaku bahwa tidak ingat perlakuan 'aneh' yang diberikannya padaku semalam. Kuputuskan untuk memaafkannya,

"Dua hari kemudian, ia pulang pagi hari. Aku curiga padanya, apa yang ia lakukan sampai tidur diluar. _Therefore_, esok harinya aku meghampiri bar itu tengah malam. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa ia tadi menemui seorang wanita, dan sekarang tidak kelihatan." Air mata mulai menuruni pipi wanita itu.

Hinata terdiam, rasanya sedih, dan kesal bercampur. "Jahat sekali, lalu?"

Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam, dan melanjutkan, "saat aku melewati lorong kamar penginapan, seorang pemuda yang aku kenal menyapaku. Begitu kutanyakan apakah melihat dia, pemuda itu berkata enggan bahwa wanita yang bersama dia tengah menyewa kamar,

"Aku memaksanya memberitahuku kamarnya, dan meminjam kunci, kuabaikan _liquid_ yang tidak rasional menitik dari mataku. Berusaha menenangkan hati, berkata bahwa mungkin ia tengah berdiskusi penting,

"Yang jelas mataku terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersungguh begitu aku memasuki kamar itu," wanita itu menekan telapak tangannya didepan mulut, berusaha untuk tidak terisak sedangkan Hinata berdoa agar pikiran _negative_ dikepalanya hanya sebuah hayalan bodoh.

"Jelas-jelas aku lihat ia tengah menyatu dengan wanita lain! Wanita itu kaget begitu melihatku, sedangkan dia... Ia menatapku bingung, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, seolah-olah hanya melihat halusinasi,

"Tubuh pucatnya yang basah oleh keringat berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu kamar—oh! yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat posenya itu—. Juga ekspresinya... Seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. Dengan datarnya ia berkata, 'bisakah anda pergi? Ini privasi.

Dengan kuat kulempar kunci itu dilantai, dan memutar tubuh. Tubuhku yang limbung nyaris jatuh begitu menabruk temannya yang juga tercengang didepan pintu,

"Aku tak ingat naik bis apa, yang jelas semuanya nyaris blur begitu air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku tertawa, mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia berikan padaku,

"Tapi meski tertawa, hatiku tetap sakit. Bahkan bersamaku, ia belum pernah melakukan itu semua. Yang jelas aku turun, dan berjalan meninggalkan halte bis tanpa mempedulikan arus jalan ataupun arah,

"Kakiku membawa diriku ke apartemen kami, setidaknya aku bersyukur, tidak buang-buang uang demi membayar bis lagi. Yang jelas, semalaman itu aku tak bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang,

"Pagi harinya ia pulang, tubuhnya bersih, tak ada keringat atau sebangsanya, tapi aku tahu, pasti ia telah mandi. Tatapannya cemas begitu melihatku layak monster, juga tatapan takut akan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari matanya.

"Rambutku kusut dengan mata panda yang berair. Aku menatapnya kecewa, sesungguhnya ini benar-benar sakit. Ia bertanya ada apa denganku, dan dengan teriakan histeris aku jawab bahwa aku melihatnya bercinta dengan wanita lain.

"Ia membatu, aku tak sanggup menjadikannya sebagai objek visualitasku." Sakura menghela nafas, dan menghapus air yang turun dipipi-nya. Ditatapnya gadis dihadapannya dengan kesal, "mengapa aku menceritakannya padamu?"

Hinata berusaha merubah ekspresi tercenungnya, "E-eh, _eto_… bagaimana kelanjutannya, _neesan_?"

"Kau senang, ya mendengar kisah yang berakhir ironi?" pertanyaan tanpa minat itu teredengar seperti pernyataan ditelinga gadis berambut Indigo itu.

Ia tersentak dan menunduk, merasa paling jahat menyadari bahwa ia telah memaksa seseorang menceritakan yang tak ingin diingat, "_A-ano saa_—."

"Aku marah besar, dan pergi dari apartemen itu, persetan dengan larangannya. 3 bulan aku tinggal disebuah kontrakan kecil berukuran 2 petak.

"Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku merindukannya. Dalam diam kukenang wajahnya, senyum hangatnya, tangan kekarnya kala mengelus kepalaku, dan tawa riangnya yang membuat hatiku hangat,

"Jelas, aku merasa kesal, dan senang menyadari aku merindukan dan tidak membenci Sai." Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan tanpa minat. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sedikit kelegaan ia dapatkan sekarang.

"S-sai?"

"Lelaki sialan tadi, mungkin umurnya sudah 23 tahun sekarang," senyuman itu terlihat sedih.

"E-etoo—."

"Aku mencarinya ke apartemen, tapi katanya ia sudah pindah 1 bulan setelah aku meninggalkannya. Kutanyakan pada teman-timannya di _bar_ pun mereka tidak tahu, ia telah berhenti.

"Aku bingung mencarinya kemana. Memang egois, tapi siapa yang peduli. Selama setengah bulan aku mencari, dan akhirnya menemukan pemuda yang seingatku teman lamanya,

"Pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap, dan berkata santai, 'dia sudah tidak ada disini.' Emosiku melonjak begitu saja. Aku bahkan berteriak didepan wajahnya, tapi ia mengulangi ucapannya,

"Aku bertanya padanya dimana Sai berada, katanya 'jauh dari sini.' Aku pergi meninggalkannya, dan mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sering ia datangi, berusaha tidak percaya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Semenjak saat itu aku merasa hidupku tak ada artinya, aku sudah tak perduli pada apapun lagi, tapi aku teringat sesuatu,

"_Jinx lady_, wanita pembawa sial itu harus rasakan sakit-ku. Hati semakin gelap, dendam terukir jelas dihati, dan pikiranku. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang telah mengambil orang yang kucintai.

"Malamnya aku pergi ke _bar_ bermasalah itu, bukan untuk mencari lagi. Tapi untuk minum. Tak perduli pada rasa benciku teradap alkohol. Yang terpikirkan malam itu hanya, bagaimana aku harus menghilangkan beban ini, dan memulai misi baruku esok pagi.

"Minuman itu membuatku kehilangan akal sehat, aku tidak ingat lagi sampai suatu pagi, aku terbangun disebuah ranjang hangat, dan nyaman. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku,

"Sakit, dan pegal bercampur menjadi satu. Dan 1 yang mengerikan adalah ketika mendapati sebuah tangan kekar memelukku yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal.

"Rasanya sakit; hati, dan fisik menyadari dirimu telah kehilangan kesucian, dan yang terburuk adalah mengetahui orang itu bukanlah orang yang kau cintai.

"Aku kehilangan semangat hidup mulai detik itu, dan terdiam menunggu sosok lelaki disampingku terbangun, dan melepaskan tangannya itu." Wanita itu tersenyum hambar.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air matanya telah menetes sejak tadi, begitu mengetahui cerita wanita dihadapannya. "N-neesan hiks."

Wanita itu memandang getir gadis dihadapannya, namun tetap melanjutkan. "Lelaki itu bangun, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu, rasanya aku membenci dunia, merasakan perasaan jijik luar biasa pada diriku sendiri.

"Hanya menangis tanpa isakan. Lelaki disampingku hanya menatap dalam diam sebelum akhirnya kembali memelukku, dan menciumiku.

"Dadaku berdetak kencang, dan desahan mulai terdengar begitu merasakan lelaki ini tidak lagi menciumku perlahan. Dua sisi bergejolak, antara meronta melepaskan diri atau pasrah saja.

"Kupilih untuk pasrah, begitu wajah Sai muncul dikepala. Aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi," ia terkekeh tanpa minat, "dan tidak sepertimu yang masih mengingat kami-sama.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bersetubuh. Lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hatake Kakashi. Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah—bahkan tak ingin mendengar kisah sesungguhnya pada malam disaat aku mabuk.

"Ia bertanya dimana aku tinggal, dan kuberi tahu. Tak ada lagi yang perlu diperjuangkan untuk saat itu. Menyedihkan sekali, tak bersemangat hidup karena kehilangan cinta. Tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Lelaki itu terus mendatangi kontrakanku tiap hari, membawakan makanan atau lainnya. Aku makan jika ia memberi perintah. Tidur jika ia memaksa. Aku hidup... Layaknya seorang boneka milik Kakashi.

"Sampai suatu saat, anak buahnya datang kekontrakanku ketika Kakashi sedang berada disana. Kakashi sengaja membuat perintah pada mereka dihadapanku.

"Setelah mereka pergi, Kakashi menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Aku bahkan sempat tak menyangka, seorang Pemimpin mafia dapat bersifat perhatian seperti itu—sampai sekarang aku menganggapnya tolol.

"Aku tanya padanya kenapa ia sengaja membuka kedoknya dihadapanku. Ia menjawab bahwa ia bisa mempercayaiku—_well_, hanya itu. Ada saja orang tolol yang kuat yang mudah percaya padaku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada dendamku dengan jinx lady.

"Aku memohon padanya agar aku bisa masuk kekelompoknya, dan mengajarkanku menggunakan senjata. Akhirnya permohonanku disetujui setelah aku menunggu keputusannya selama hampir 1 tahun.

"_Ore_, sebenarnya lebih menyukai machine gun, tapi aku lebih suka melihat kepalanya pecah, karena itu aku pilih shotgun." Wanita itu menyisir helaian rambut panjangnya dengan jari.

Hinata tersenyum ngeri, "l-lalu... Nee sudah menemukan... 'The Jinx lady'?

"Tentu! Karena itu, sudah tidak ada lagi tujuanku."

"... Bagaimana rasanya... Melihat k-kepala y-yang—," sesaat ia menarik nafasnya dalam, "—pecah?"

"Awalnya merasa puas, tapi lama-lama merasa hambar."

Hinata memandangi sprai kasurnya, membayangkan bagaimana jika ia atau Sasuke tadi dibuat retak kerangka kepalanya oleh gadis berambut panjang itu—langsung ia bergidik ngeri.

_Meanwhile_, percakapan ringan mereka juga terdengar di sebuah ruangan lain. Lelaki berambut perak itu duduk bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya dengan kedua jari kanannya yang tertempel ditelinga, dan mendengarkan seksama.

Ditelinga kanannya, tertempel alat cukup kecil, penghubung dari penyadap yang ia selipkan pada pakaian wanita itu.

Matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam akhirnya terbuka, menunjukan sarat yang sulit dimengerti.

Ia sempat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Neesan_, tadi kau menyebut namanya, kan? Aku jadi penasaran, nama keluarganya?"

"Dahulu Haruno. Karena dengan begitu kami cukup mudah untuk tinggal bersama."

"Hmm, Sai itu... Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?"

"Hmp, Untuk apa?"

"_E-eto_, hanya penasaran saja." Ia memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tubuhnya tinggi, irisnya hitam pekat, dan datar seperti batu, serta kulitnya—."

**Clek.**

"Berdiskusi?" Lelaki bermasker itu menatap lekat wanita dalam ruangan itu.

"Pergilah Kakashi—."

"Kau belum pernah menceritakan sejarahmu padaku."

"Apa itu pe—."

_"For me, that's necessary." _

Wanita itu menatap iris hitam lelaki itu bosan, "kenapa kau menggangguku?"

Lelaki itu diam, tapi matanya menatap tajam, hal yang jarang terjadi. Sedikit membuat wanita itu bingung dalam hati, tapi toh ia tak terlalu mau memikirkannya.

"_A-ano_, m-maaf memotong pemb-bicaraan kalian, t-tapi—,"

"_Urusai_."

"Lanjutkan, _lavender_."

"E-eh?"

Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan menatap Hinata, "Kenapa?"

"I-itu... P-pemuda ya-yang bersamaku j-j-juga tinggi, b-bermata _onyx_, d-d-dan berkulit... _Albino_—."

**Crek**.

Sebuah Tokalev ditodongkan tepat pada dahi gadis itu. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa takut. Namun, rasa itu tak bertahan lama. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, dan menenangkan diri.

"Kakashi,_stop_."

Kakashi was _replied with the voice sharply_, "Tak seharusnya kau mencerikan itu semua pada gadis tak dikenal."

"Aku tak peduli, kau akan bermasalah jika gadis ini terluka sebelum waktunya."

"_Nevermind_." Lelaki itu perlahan menggerakan jarinya, semakin erat menggenggam, dan bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Kakashi, berhenti!" Wanita itu berlari, dan mengambil shotgunnya, "dia mati, aku juga."

Lelaki itu terdiam, tak lama ia lontarkan tatapan tajamnya pada wanita berambut merah muda itu, "cukup! Mulai hari ini, kau bukanlah anggotaku."

Sesaat wanita itu terkejut, tapi hanya sesaat karena pada akhirnya tatapan keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi tatapan senang, tak lama ia tertawa histeris. "_Yokkata_! Kau _jinx boy_, setelah hancurkan aku kau buang."

"Turunkan senjatamu, Haruno. Aku punya sandera."

"_Shit_! Coba saja, aku akan memecahkan kepalamu_, ex-chief_."

Lelaki itu menarik kasar pergelangan gadis berambut indigo itu, dan melilitkan lengan panjangnya dibahu gadis itu, juga dengan Tokalev yang sudah setia telah menempel dipelipis.

Sakura mendekat perlahan, tak sedetikpun senjatanya ia turunkan, atau tatapan tajamnya ia palingkan dari lelaki berambut perak itu, "_stop it_—."

**DOR**!

**Prang!**

Satu tembakan tokalev memecahkan jendela dibelakang sang wanita, bunyi nyaring itu langsung diiringi jerit _shock_ gadis berambut ungu itu. Cepat-cepat ia meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Haruno. Ini. Peringatan. Terakhir."

Gadis itu tak tahan, tanpa pikir panjang rentetan gigi putihnya langsung ditancapkan dilengan kekar sang 'lelaki berbahaya yang lain'. Rasa sakit dari gerakan reflek tentu saja ia dapatkan.

Dengan cepat Kakashi melepas rangkulannya, ia menatap tajam gadis yang tengah naik keranjang itu tajam, tak lama ia todongkan tokalevnya.

**Crek.**

**DOR!**

Wanita yang hanya mematung tadi akhirnya melesatkan peluru-pelurunya pada Tokalev itu. Dengan cepat benda besi itu terpental, sedikit luka bakar ditangan kanan lelaki itu menunjukan berbahayanya senjata yang gadis itu pegang.

Gadis yang menonton itu hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, cepat-cepat ia mengambil bantal, dan memeluknya.

"_I said, dont_. Sekarang mundurlah, aku mau pergi." Suara dingin wanita itu mengalun ditengah suasana hening mencekam itu.

Lelaki itu mendengus, dan berbalik berhadapan dengan sang wanita, "_what_?"

"Tentu saja menemui—"

"Brengsek bernama Sai itu?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Wanita itu menatap garang, "lagipula kebiasaan menguping mu tak pernah hilang, ya—Aakhh..."

Lelaki itu berjalan cepat ketika wanita itu berbicara, diabaikannya tatapan waspada wanita yang tengah mengeratkan senjatanya. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya memalingkan bibir benda berbahaya itu kelangit-langit kamar, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak menohok perut wanita itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Pekikan mencicit itu terdengar lalu disusul dengan melayangnya tubuh wanita itu keatas ranjang. Lelaki itu dengan cepat melemparkan shotgun itu kearah luar dari jendela yang pecah.

"_How dare you_, Kakashi!" Wanita itu mendesis tajam, dan cepat-cepat terduduk, sedangkan gadis dibelakangnya telah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir liquid dari bola matanya karena ketakutan.

_Truly_, gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tentu saja ia tak tega melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu, akan tetapi tingkah Kakashi masih membuatnya mematung ketakutan.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ujaran bernada lantang itu, Sakura turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Tentu saja, lelaki bermasker itu dengan cepat mencegah.

"_Move_, Kakashi!" Emeraldnya menyala-nyala menatap Iris milik Kakshi.

"_Never_."

Wanita itu terus menentang Kakashi, dan berusaha mencari celah, namun tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Letih karena terus menjerit, dan menghentakkan kepalan tangannya pada lelaki itu, akhirnya ia berjongkok, dan terdiam.

Tak lama, isakan mulai terdengar dari kamar itu. Lelaki itu akhirnya melirik kearah wanita itu, "_Stupid_."

"...Biarkan aku keluar." Hanya alunan kalimat yang terdengar lemah.

"…"

"Biarkan aku bertemu Sai-kun, hiks."

"Kau..." Sesaat lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan amarah, "Tak bisa."

Wanita itu akhirnya berdiri perlahan, dan menatap dada pria dihadapannya sendu, "biarkan aku, Kakashi."

"_No_."

"Kakashi... Kumohon." Wanita itu mengadah untuk menatap langsung pria dihadapannya, _Emerald_-nya yang sendu itu basah, hidungnya merah, dan bibirnya bergetar.

Tentu saja lelaki itu mengerti keinginan wanita itu untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang ia sebut sejak tadi sangatlah besar. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, wanita ini hanya pernah memohon, dan merendahkan diri ketika awal ia meminta diajarkan senjata, dan sekarang ini.

"Kau percaya begitu mudah."

Wanita itu terdiam, kembali ia menatap dada lelaki itu. Sesaat ia memejamkan Emerald-nya erat, saking eratnya sampai timbul kerutan didahinya.

_"Any else?" _

"Kau idiot, menjauhlah!" Ia membuka kedua _Emerald_-nya, dan langsung memincingkan kedua irisnya yang tengah diselubungi amarah besar.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, tak ingin menanggapi, dan hanya menonton wajah dihadapannya, mengabaikan pukulan dari kepalan tangan wanita itu yang mulai dilancarkannya pada dadanya yang tak terasa sakit untuknya.

"_Open the door_! Kau monster gila, aku benci—."

Genggaman kencang dipergelangan tangannya membuatnya terdiam. Dengan kasar lelaki itu menyeret sang wanita, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa mengacuhkan pekikan kesakitan, dan makian wanita itu.

Tak lama terdengar suara guyuran air yang terdengar samar. Hinata menjadi harap harap cemas, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, dan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Tak lama lelaki itu keluar, dan menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum keluar, dan membanting pintu kamar itu kencang, dan menguncinya. Dari dalam terdengar suara samar lelaki itu yang memninta seseorang untuk membenahi jendela kamar bermasalah itu.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu turun dari ranjang, saking terburu-buru sampai ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Dengan gerakan refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat keadaan wanita didalam bathroom. Dengan cepat ia berlari, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dingin dipipi wanita itu.

Pipi wanita itu terasa lebih dingin, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup setelah tersiram air dingin. Wanita itu terus tersedu hingga warna hidungnya benar-benar merah.

Posisinya yang berjongkok memeluk lutut dibawah shower, dengan rambut yang basah, dan kusut, baju yang telah menempel pada kulitnya, dan bibirnya yang terus bergetar.

Tubuh wanita itu bergemetar hebat, tentu saja rasa dingin itu menusuk tulang, dan langsung membuat orang membisu. Hanya perkataan panik gadis itu, isakan sang wanita, dan gumamannya yang mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

Yeah, gumaman. Layaknya gumaman seorang wanita yang memohon kepada penyelamatnya yang jelas tak akan bisa sang penyelamat mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Sai?!"

Sosok lelaki berambut jabrik dengan mata _sapphire_ terbelalak begitu melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah meringkuk disekitar pekarangan belakang penginapan dalam posisi terikat.

Dibelakangnya, Shikamaru yang menunjukan ekspresi terkejut itu diam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda _albino_ itu hanya menunjukan _code_ agar orang-orang itu tak hanya menjadi penonton, dan mulai membantunya melepaskan penghalang komunikasi di bibirnya, sebuah plester hitam besar.

Dengan cepat pemuda jabrik itu melihat sekeliling, setelah dikiranya tak ada jebakan aneh, ia dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan-ikatan dari pemuda itu.

Tak begitu lama, ikatan-ikatan itu terlepas, ia menunjuk bagian belakangnya tanpa berucap.

Pemuda jabrik itu akhirnya mengecek kerah baju itu. Well, sebuah alat menyadap kecil tertempel disana.

"_Mendokudasai_." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba berujar cukup kencang.

"E-eh—."

"Ini jebakan, kurung orang ini didalam gudang, dan awasi." Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap datar sosok berkulit Albino, "Ia tak menyimpan IDcard, maupun penjelas."

Pemuda albino itu hanya menunjukan common-fake smile-nya, dan menggerakan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, "strategi istana kosong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission ***.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya menatap sosok disampingnya dengan senyuman ironis, "_neesan_, jangan melamun terus."

Wanita itu tetap bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan memeluk lemah kedua kakinya, _Emerald_-nya tetap kosong.

"_Neesaan_, ayo bercerita lagi. Kalau pikiran kosong itu tak baik untuk raga." Gadis itu berucap lembut, dan bergeser lebih dekat dengan wanita disebelahnya yang sama-sama menekuk lututnya.

Tetap hening, wanita itu bahkan terlihat seperti tak mendengar sepatah katapun ucapan gadis itu. Namun, Hinata terus mencoba.

Tak lama gadis itu terkikik lemah, dan makin mengeratkan pelukan dilututnya, berusaha menekan perutnya, "biasanya jam segini aku telah makan malam."

Masih hening.

"Biasanya, sebelum aku merasa lapar, Sasuke telah membuatkan makanan," sesaat ia melihat benda bulat yang tertempel didinding, menunjukan pukul 10.45. "Dan kami akan makan dalam diam,

"Sasuke, juga akan mengantarku kekamar, dan memerintahkanku untuk tidur—meski dengan ancamannya." Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkekeh hangat.

Wanita itu akhirnya menengok setelah sekian jam ia terus bertahan dengan posisinya itu. "Apa... Dia selalu membuatmu... Senang?"

"Entahlah," Pearlnya menerawang, menyisakan senyuman lembut dibibir serta percikan warna merah dipipinya, "aku selalu jengkel, dan menggerutu padanya,

"Padahal ia dingin, dan jarang mau diajak berbicara—ah! Juga pengancam. Tapi, aku merasa senang, dan... Hangat. Hihi, rasanya ingin terus tersenyum ketika mengingatnya."

_Emerald_-nya menatap intens wajah gadis disebelahnya, "_Sou ka_."

Tatapan hangat itu berubah, menunjukan ekspresi kosong untuk beberapa detik yang akhirnya diikuti oleh ekspresi sedih, "Ini semua salahku."

Dahi wanita itu mengkerut, "Apanya?"

"Ya. Andai saja aku tak minta Pasta. Aku-aku—," dengan cepat ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "—sebenarnya aku terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, dan memintanya untuk makan diluar.

"Dia sudah melarang, tapi aku tetap memaksa. Diperjalanan pulang kami di hadang, dan akhirnya ia memintaku untuk mengikuti gadis cantik itu kemari,

"Katanya," sesaat ia menghirup nafas, dan menunjukan tatapan hangat pada wanita disebelahnya, "ia akan menyelamatkanku. Sasuke sudah janji,—" gadis berponi rata itu tertawa pelan tanpa minat, "—aku diculik oleh penculik dari seorang penculik pula. Tidak-kah itu terdengar lucu."

Ekspresi keterkejutan menghiasi wajah wanita itu, dahi Hinata mulai menunjukan kerutan melihat reaksi yang diterimanya.

"Kau bilang.. ?!"

"A-apa, _neesan_?"

Sekarang ekspresi sedih makin bertambah didalam tatapan wanita itu, "kata Kakashi, orang yang mengantarmu telah terbakar bersama Aston it—."

"A-ah?! A-apa m-m-maksud _ne-neesan_?" Reflek gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, air matanya meleleh tanpa ia sadari, yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba hadir, dan pandangan blur.

"Aku tak bohong, begitu kata Kakashi—_lavender_, cobalah tenang." Wanita itu tahu jelas rasanya mengetahui ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai. Perlahan ia mengelus bahu gadis itu.

"T-tidak, it-itu tidak b-boleh! Sasu-sasuke, s-sasuke ti-tidak b-boleh... M-m-m-ma-mati." Kalimat terbata-bata itu mengalun cepat, diiringi dengan tangisan histeris. "_Ma-m-mas-saka_."

Hujan lebat itu makin deras mengguyur, berusaha menutupi pilu sang gadis. Angin yang berhembus dari celah jendela—yang hancur tadi telah ditutupi oleh seng yang di paku—sama sekali tak gadis itu respon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neji, Hinata masih berlibur?"

"Iya, _jiisan_."

"Tolong perketat penjagaannya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku." _Pearl_ lelaki paruh baya itu menatap serius pemuda dihadapannya.

"Baik Hiashi-_jii_. Namun, berapa lama lagi kita harus membiarkannya 'berwisata'?"

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi, Fugaku telah mengirimkan dana pengganti tadi sore."

Pemuda itu mendesah lega, tak lama ia menuturkan salam hormat, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. _Pearl_-nya menuding tetes-tetes yang jatuh dari langit.

Hanya gerimis. Namun, ia tak suka itu. _Yeah_, dalam pikirannya juga, pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sosok yang mereka cemasi sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit sulit memang untuknya, namun pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan _spot_ yang bagus. Dengan tenang, ia memainkan _scope_-nya, mempertajam penglihatan lensanya, dan melihat seksama.

Seringai tipis nampak pada bibirnya kala berhasil menangkap obyek yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Tak lama ia kembali pada Lamborghini Gallardo-nya, dan melesat meninggalkan _spot_ itu begitu mendengar instruksi yang terdengar ditelinga kirinya berkat alat kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam dilengannya telah menunjukan pukul 02.01 dini hari. Lelaki itu masih belum bisa memejamkam kedua matanya, sekelebat bayangan bermain diingatannya.

_Sesosok lelaki memasuki _bar_ yang beberapa minggu lalu baru ia temui. Ditemukannya sesosok gadis tengah menempelkan pipi kirinya pada salah satu meja kayu diruangan itu. Gumaman tak jelas terus terlontar dari bibirnya. _

_Tentu saja tak tertarik, ia hanya menatap sesaat warna rambut gadis yang tak biasa itu. Tak lama ia memandangi sekitar._

_Sepi._

_Tentu saja, jam telah menunjukan bahwa saat itu tengah malam, dan disana hanyalah sebuah _Bar_ tanpa nama. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke kursi yang berhadapan dengan _bartender_. Segelas _Vodka_ dituangkan._

_Terdengar suara decitan kursi dan lantai yang bergesekan, juga beberapa bunyi berisik lainnya ia abaikan. Tentu saja bunyi itu juga berasal dari pengunjung satu-satunya selain dirinya, gadis berambut nyentrik._

_"Sakura-_san_, kau terlalu memaksakan diri." _Bartender_ itu menunjukan raut cemas, dan berjalan kearah gadis yang tengah berjalan kearah kursi didepan _bartender_ dalam keadaan sempoyongan, dan membantunya._

_"Tak apa, Kiba. Aku—hiks, mau _Sake_ lagi."_

**Tuk!**

_Bunyi gelas yang diletakan dimeja panjang itu cukup keras, tak lama gadis itu berusaha untuk duduk di salah satu kursi._

_Pemuda bernama Kiba itu akhirnya hanya menuruti kemauan _costumer_ sekaligus mantan teman 1 tempat pekerjaannya itu, sedangkan sang costumer lain hanya menyesap gelasnya seraya melirik sosok disebelahnya._

_Ia terdiam, gadis disebelahnya tengah menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan jari-jari kirinya, dan sedikit mendongak, serta menggigit bibir. Matanya yang memang merah itu bertambah merah akibat alkohol, dan menangis, dan dilehernya terlihat bulir-bulir keringat._

_Ia kembali menyesap, dan meneguk vodka-nya tanpa mengalihkan lirik matanya. Melihat sosok gadis yang tengah meminum gelas sakenya dengan tangan bergetar._

_2 menit setelah itu tubuh gadis itu ambruk, dan kepalanya menubruk meja. Sosok lelaki itu menolehkan kepala, "_bartender_, kau kenal dia?" suara berat mendominasi._

_"Ya. Tapi, saya bingung cara membawanya pulang." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

_Lelaki itu kembali diam, mencoba menatap intens gadis disebelahnya, "_Sou_." Ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang, dan membopong gadis itu._

_"T-tapi tuan—."_

_"Ambil saja sisanya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pemuda itu untuk sekian kalinya terdiam dalam Audi hitam miliknya. Dilirik gadis yang kini mengisi jok disisinya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri._

_'Sekarang diapakan gadis ini?'_

_Tak lama yang terlintas dipikirannya ialah sebuah penginapan. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat disana. Tanpa buang waktu ia menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan tempat kenangan untuk sang gadis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perlahan lelaki itu meletakkan sang gadis diatas ranjang. Ia berjalan kearah sofa yang berada bersebrangan dengan ranjang itu sendiri, dan duduk._

_Dipandangi intens wajah gadis itu yang terbilang...'Cantik'._

_Oh _well_, Sosok berambut perak itu bukanlah lelaki yang suka ber-Yaoi ria. Ia tentu saja beberapa kali dalam hidupnya menikmati _one night stand_ dengan gadis atau wanita lainnya._

_Tapi untuk masalah cantik atau sebangsanya, ia jarang sekali memikirkannya._

_Gadis itu mulai bergumam tak jelas, hanya sebuah nama yang dapat lelaki itu tangkap._

_Sai._

_Sosok bersurai perak itu sedikit tegang begitu melihat si gadis terbangun, dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Perlahan 2 kancing atas pakaiannya ia buka, dan longgarkan serta mengikat rambutnya keatas. Tak lama ia kembali terlelap, dan bergumam tak jelas._

_Tak terlalu jelas apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan, tapi yang jelas ia bangkit, dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu._

_Perasaan aneh yang entah apa muncul dalam hati kecilnya diiringi oleh nafsu yang juga bangkit. Yang jelas, dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa bersalah begitu mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu, sedangkan tangannya bermain membuka kancing pakaian._

_Rasa bersalah? Tolol._

_Oh jangan salah, lelaki itu _cruel_, dan rasa bersalah atau sebangsanya sangat jarang muncul dalam hatinya. Yang jelas, keheningan malam itu mulai diisi oleh desahan, dan gumaman-gumaman lain._

Lelaki itu memijat pelipisnya. Kenyataannya perasaan aneh itu hanya ditunjukan pada Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas ia baru saja merasakannya setelah bertemu wanita itu.

Tentu saja para wanita yang telah berhubungan tubuh dengannya akan dibungkam dengan _rifle_-nya untuk menjaga informasi. Tapi untuk wanita itu, nihil.

_Stress_ rasanya, tentu saja ia tak _tega_ melihat wanita itu berbasah-basah tadi sore, sayangnya tadi a sudah naik pitam. Selain itu, ada perasaan kecut jika melihat wanita itu lebih memilih meninggalkannya demi sosok yang ia sebut-sebut.

Mungkin juga, rasa _possessive_ mulai tumbuh.

_**Awful**_.

Cepat ia bangkit, dan menuju dapur. Cekatan, ia mengambil es kering, dan meletaknnya pada mangkuk kaca cukup besar. Diisinya sedikit air, dan membiarkan es itu mencair sedikit.

Kembali ia lanjutkan perjalanan kesebuah ruang tidur. Perlahan ia buka kuncinya, dan menatap ruangan gelap itu, hanya cahaya remang dari lampu disebelah ranjanglah yang menemani.

Ia menekan saklar lampu pada dinding, dan menyesuaikan matanya sesaat. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis bersurai Indigo tengah meringkuk dibalik selimut, sedangkan satunya lagi tidur dalam keadaan memeluk lutut, dan bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Ia mendesah, dan menutup pintu itu, lalu berjalan kearah wanita berambut panjang. Diletakannya mangkuk itu diatas nakas pada sisi ranjang.

Perlahan ia memegangi pucuk kepala merah muda wanita itu, dan mengelusnya. Sedikit mencelos begitu mengingat perlakuannya tadi sore, wanita itu tak akan berhenti kalau ia tak bertindak.

Diperhatikannya kelopak mata yang tengah bergetar, sedetik kemudian munculah 2 butir _Emerald_ sayu, kelopak matanya mengerjab sesaat. _Emerald_ itu berhenti begitu menemukan objek besar didekatnya.

"Mau apa?" Suara seraknya terdengar lebih parah, tapi wanita itu tak melawan, ia hanya diam, dan pasrah.

Lelaki itu berbalik, dan menuju kearah lemari pakaian. Diambilnya selembar handuk kecil, dan kembali ketempat semula. Dicelupkannya pada mangkuk berisi es, dan air dingin itu. "Mengobati."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya, dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas lutut. Disandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas kirinya. Tak lama ia menguap.

Lelaki itu memeras handuk itu, dan menunduk, "angkat kepalamu."

Tidak-kah kau pikir itu lucu, Kakashi? Orang sepertimu tak pantas berucap layaknya penolong."

"_May you hear me_?"

"Pergilah, aku tak akan mati hanya karena lebam-lebam." Gumaman itu terdengar pelan, tanpa penekanan. "Kau itu dramatis."

Lelaki itu menarik rambut wanita itu kebelakang, membuat wajah wanita itu mau tak mau mengadah. Perlahan, disentuhkannya handuk itu pada sudut bibir sang wanita.

Wanita itu hanya bisa diam menahan perih. Tak lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin inilah takdirnya, menjadi boneka milik Kakashi.

Perlahan, lelaki itu menarik handuknya, dan menyentuhkannya dipipi, dan pegelangan tangan gadis itu. "Tinjuku terlalu kuat? Kenapa kau tidur dalam posisi seperti ini?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku kuat."

"Berbaringlah."

Wanita itu tak bergerak, kembali ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

"Sakura."

"Kau memanggilku Haruno."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat, tak lama ia membungkuk, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "Memohonlah atau ucapkan maaf saja." Lelaki itu merintih pelan, "Kau membutuhkanku."

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, dan berkata hampa, "untuk apa...semua itu kulakukan?"

"Kita; kau, dan aku. Aku akan mengembalikan shotgun kesayanganmu, dan memimpin kelompok bersamamu. Kita selesaikan masalah, dan cari negara lain."

"Kakashi, kenapa kau sejahat ini?"

"... Apa?"

"Kau... Melarangku bertemu Sa—."

"Jangan ucapkan, _please_." Lagi, ia merintih.

"Kau kejam. Aku benci Kakashi." Tak lama, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kiri wanita itu.

Lelaki itu tentu merasakan sakit, "Lupakan, waktu hidupnya juga tak akan lama." Perlahan ia mengelus punggung wanita itu pelan.

Wanita itu sama sekali tak berucap maupun bergerak. Lelaki itu mengernyit, dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah wanita yang tengah meneteskan bulir irasional itu.

"Kakashi, kenapa kau begitu jahat, kau juga menyakiti gadis lavender ini." Tak lama ia menunjukan _Emerald_ sayunya.

"Dia?"

"Kau juga membunuh orang yang ia sayang. Kau jahat, Kakashi." Lambat-laun volume suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tidurlah." Lelaki itu menatap dalam-dalam Emerald itu, tak lama ia berbalik, dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kakashi," tak lama lelaki itu berhenti. Wanita itu menuruni ranjang, dan berjalan perlahan. Ia menubrukan tubuhnya pada punggung lelaki itu, lalu melingkarkan lengan kecilnya pada pinggang lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dalam maskernya, dan mengelus punggung tangan jenjang wanita itu. "Hm?"

Perlahan ia menarik nafasnya, "Kakashi, kumohon." Ia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung lelaki itu, "kumohon, biarkan aku hidup diluar."

"..."

"Aku... Aku lelah memegang senjata."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu. Cukup kau bersantai, dan menungguku selepas bekerja." Dengan cepat ia membalas.

"Kakashi, kenapa kau mengurungku? Apa itu karena Sa—."

"Ya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertemu dengan Sai—."

"Dia akan membodoh-bodohimu lagi, membawamu pergi, dan menyakitimu."

"Tapi aku senang kalau bersam—."

"Aku tak mau dengar lagi, tidurlah." Lelaki itu menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh.

"Kakashi, kumohon."

"..."

"Shi?~"

"... Tidurlah." Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan erat dipinggangnya, dan meninggalkan wanita yang tengah menahan berat tubuhnya secara tak sempurna.

Wanita itu terduduk dilantai yang dingin, suara pintu yang terkunci bagaikan eksekusi baginya. Yang jelas, ia terus menerus menatap pintu itu, seolah ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan mencabut alis tebalmu itu." Pemuda dengan panggilan, 'Naruto' itu menatap bosan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Tidak akan! Awas saja kalau kau berani."

"Besok saja lanjutkannya, dobe."

"Berisik kau teme! Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku!" Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya terserahlah, kuharap kau punya jam tangan." Pemuda itu berbalik, dan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Berisik, kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Chief_, kita tidak memberi Saku-_chan_ sarapan?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Gadis berambut coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan menggigit ujung garpu, "kenapa?"

Lelaki itu meletakan garpunya, dan menatap wajah orang-orang disekelilingnya, "Mulai sekarang, tak ada yang boleh mendekatinya. Dia bukan tim kita lagi."

"Tapi _chief_ Kakashi, bukankah kau dekat padanya?" Sosok wanita cantik dengan mata _ruby_-nya mengkerutkan dahi.

"Aku tak menerima sanggahan."

"Sou. _Chief_, klien S ingin bertemu denganmu jam 10.00." Sosok berambut putih dengan titik merah didahinya menginterupsi.

"Di?"

"A.N P."

"_Accept_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya berguling-guling sejak tadi, sementara kedua tangannya tengah menekan-nekan perutnya. Disisinya, sang wanita masih memeluk lututnya.

"_Neesan_, kita benar-benar tak boleh keluar?"

"Hm."

"Jahat sekali." Ia terdiam. Kembali lagi rasanya ingin menangis begitu mengingat sosok yang sudah menjadi koki pribadinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Tahanlah, kita puasa saja sampai menemukan makanan." Wanita itu berkata pelan menunduk lesu, tapi tak lama ia cepat-cepat mengampiri gadis didekatnya. "Hei _lavender_, ceritakan tentang Sai-_kun_."

"Uh?," gadis itu berhenti bergerak-gerak, dan duduk bersila secara perlahan. Ia berusaha mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan pemuda yang ia ingat, "Sai-kun suka menunjukan _fake smile_, biasanya... Sasuke akan marah begitu melihatnya." Gadis itu menunduk sedih.

"_Sou ka_. Dulu ia selalu tersenyum sepenuh hati." Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, dan bergumam pelan, "jangan-jangan Sai-_kun_ punya kembaran."

Gadis itu melirik sekilas, "Sai-kun itu tak banyak berbicara, dan ucapannya sering kali membuat kami berdua marah karena sedikit menyinggung." Gadis itu terkekeh.

"_Become mad_?"

"_Yes_. Waktu pertama kali kami bertemu, dia menyebutku... Uh, _Sexy_," gadis itu bergidik, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, "rasanya memalukan. Tapi tak lama, Sasuke memukulnya."

Sakura mencoba membayangkan, tak lama ia tertawa lepas, "kurasa ia Sai-kun milikku, dari dulu ia memang selalu begitu. Ternyata ia masih hidup." Wanita itu tersenyum berseri-seri.

Hinata memandangi wajah wanita disampingnya, benar-benar cantik. Ia bahkan sedikit kurang percaya diri jika disandingkan dengannya. Gadis itu tersenyum ironis.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan, mengerutkan dahi, "kenapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sedih, "aku iri—tidak, _I still believe his promise_," Pearlnya menatap Emerald, "_he still alive, I believe_."

Sakura menunduk, sepertinya perkataannya tadi tak terlalu baik untuk diucapkan dihadapan gadis yang tengah dilanda duka, "_gomen_, aku membuatmu sedih, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _neesan_." Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Sasuke akan marah jika aku mengiranya telah tiada. Lagipula untuk apa aku sedih, Sasuke masih hidup."

_"Hum, I guess you're right. Lavender, I bet yours is love you, too."_

_"Y-yours?"_

"Sasuke." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, kedua jari telunjuknya dimainkan. "um, _I-i hope so_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, dimana gadis itu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap datar si lelaki bermasker.

"Oh maaf, tapi Sabaku senior berkata bahwa aku hanya perlu datang sendiri."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menunjukan raut datar, "benar."

"Lalu untuk apa aku disini?" Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia menatap bosan lelaki paruh baya yang mirip dengannya.

"Gaara, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya nanti siang." Lelaki paruh baya itu berkata santai.

"_Otousan_, kau harus setujui dulu." Pemuda itu menatap datar.

"Jangan keras kepala, satu perusahaan bukan masalah besar. Dan untukmu, K, aku mau kau persiapkan sebuah penginapan untuk anakku serta gadis itu, dan jaga mereka."

Lelaki itu meneguk sebentar secangkir kopi dihadapannya, "tentu saja, tapi aku mau menuntut _fee_ terlebih dahulu."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menjentikan jarinya, tak lama seorang lelaki bernotabene sebagai pengacaranya datang, dan membawakan koper. Dibukanya, dan dikeluarkan beberapa surat.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sabaku Gaara itu menandatangani sebuah proposal, dan beberapa surat lainnya. Sedangkan untuk sang lelaki berambut perak, ia hanya tersenyum tenang begitu mendapati nominal pada cek yang baru ia terima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**.

Dua penghuni kamar itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok wanita beriris _Ruby_ yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu, ia menenteng sebuah kantung _plastic_.

Sakura menatap sinis, "Yuhi Kurenai?"

"Halo mrs. Hatake." Senyuman yang dilontarkannya hangat, tapi entah mengapa gadis berambut indigo yang melihatnya sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Urusai, aku bukan istri _dumb boy_ seperti dia!" Emerald itu menatap tajam.

"Ambilah, Kakashi memintanya memberikan ini untukmu, dan Hyuuga kau ikut aku." Wanita itu tersenyum, dan meletakan bungkusan itu diatas ranjang.

"E-eh, _w_-_watashi_?" Gadis itu menatap takut-takut.

"Aku tak mengizinkannya!" Wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ambilah, _chief_ sepertinya kasihan padamu belum mengisi perut. Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu." Kurenai menyeringai dengan wajah cantiknya, ditotoknya beberapa titik dibagian bahu wanita itu cepat, membuatnya mati rasa.

Dengan santai wanita itu menggenggam pergelangan Hinata, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terduduk memegangi bahunya seraya meringis dan memaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_The Mission *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"6 petang kita main sebagai _visitor_. Ada yang kurang jelas?" Lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu menatap serius orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa aku harus menjaga si alis tebal itu," pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, "aku juga turun, bisa kan?"

"Tidak. Kau disini bersama Shino."

Sosok pemuda berjubah hitam yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu hanya duduk tenang seraya mengutak-atik laptop ditangannya, mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Diamlah Naruto, bisakah kau menjalani tugasmu, dan tidak protes." Sosok pemuda _albino_ itu menatap serius teman disampingnya itu.

"Lakukan rencana sesuai strategi tadi, kalau kalian memang ingin misi ini _complete_." Sosok bernama Shikamaru itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"_Just do it, benefit_ kita disini, mereka tak berada dimarkas besarnya." Pada akhirnya lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tenang, "_that's right_."

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

Mereka terdiam sesaat, tak lama sosok pemuda _albino_ itu berdiri, dan melirik dari lubang pintu, sedikit terkejut sebenarnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, dan memberi _code_ pada sosok berambut hitam itu untuk mendekatinya.

Tak sampai 1 menit mereka berdiskusi, akhirnya mereka membuka pintu.

Dua sosok dibalik pintu itu menatap datar, jarak 1 meter dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang yang mereka bawa. Dari penampilannya pun Shikamaru dan Sai mengenal siapa wajah-wajah tak asing itu.

Sosok yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya pergi melihat keadaan diruang tamu, tak lama ia terhenti begitu menatap sosok yang tentu saja ia kenal, "..._aniki_?"

**Tuzuku**

**A/N : yah. buat saya ini cepat loh apdetnya .-.v**

makasih sudah baca

maaf kalo bosenin, di chap ini kebanyakan ceritanya, makanya judul chapnya saya beri begitu :D

saya pikir ini cepat tamatnyaa, alurnya juga saya percepat

maaf gabisa rep review sementara, saya post nya mendadak soalnya

regard,

Stacie Kaniko

RnR?


End file.
